Of Snapdragons and Camellias
by A Moonless Sky
Summary: "It's ironic how well our division's flowers describe us. The snapdragon is synonymous with deceit, and the camellia symbolizes noble reason." Byakuya/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I'm putting this disclaimer right here, this fic is mostly therapy for me. My OC will be quite mary-suish, I'm well aware. But sometimes you just need to put yourself in the shoes of a badass to feel better. She won't be the mary-sue to top all mary-sues, I'm not going stupid about it, but she's pretty powerful and all that mess, if you don't like it just don't read. If you do have tips and tricks for my writing though I will greatly appreciate it, and if I got a bit of Bleach information wrong feel free to let me know, I'm no expert after all.**

 **Diclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 _The beginning is the most important part of the work._

 _~Plato_

A gentle breeze wafts throughout the Seireitei. Most Shinigami simply ignore it; too bust with their duties to pay mind to such a mundane thing. However, one woman sits serenely atop the fourteenth division barracks, knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting atop them. As the breeze washes over her, ruffling her long burgundy tresses, she inhales deeply, a content smile on her tanned face.

This spot if her own special hideaway; where she can overlook the flower filled courtyard below without prying eyes. It's where she steals away when she needs a moment of peace. To get away from the people and paperwork for a few precious moments; not that she doesn't love her job and the people she has to interact with, she just needs silence for a short while.

The woman stretches out her body to lie down, elongating her limbs and letting out a sigh of pleasure as her joints crack and pop. She relishes in the feeling of the sun's rays on her already tan skin, the warmth that fills her is like a warm hug. The red panda that was previously sleeping wrapped around her shoulders repositions itself curled into a fluffy ball in the middle of its' owners stomach before yawning and falling back to sleep. The tanned woman absentmindedly runs her fingers through the animal's soft, red fur, gazing at the cloud seemingly mindlessly. But nothing she does is every mindlessly.

"If you continue lazing around like this, you'll be late to the captain's meeting Kimiko-sama." A deep, monotone voice comments, causing Kimiko Hamasaki -captain of the fourteenth division- to sigh before curving her lips into a small smile. Her golden eyes flicker upward to see the imposing figure of her lieutenant, Shikima Hashimoto, standing over her, blocking the sun and casting a shadow over the smaller woman. His black hair messily covers his scarred left eye while his right eye, a bright green, gazes down at his captain with hidden adoration.

Shikima is a lower born member of the Hashimoto clan, one of the four noble families. A bastard, born out of wedlock, was given to Kimiko when she was born as a "gift", sent under the pretense as being her personal servant. In reality everyone knew it was simply a cover-up to get rid of the boy they consider a disgrace.

"I can't say I'm surprised you came to find me." The woman says, smiling up at her lieutenant happily. Despite the ugly terms on which the pair was introduced, Kimiko immediately took to the older boy. She considers him her closest confidant and one of her best friends. "You know how much I hate captains' meetings though Shiki."

"Considering I have to convince you to go every time, yes, I am aware of how much you despise them." The amused man replies, the mask that covers the bottom half of his face moving upward slightly.

"It's all arguing. You know how much I loathe arguing. This one will no doubt be especially messy with the whole Gin fiasco. Honestly, why could he be thinking? I'm already in a tizzy trying to sort out the whole Rukia mess and now this?" The captain lets out a frustrated huff, hundreds of thoughts and half-finished solutions running through her head. She laces her fingers together, for some reason it's always helped her think, giving her something to focus on and help filter her thoughts.

Something's been off ever since Byakuya and Renji returned with Rukia, that much is clear. Though there was no way to avoid punishment for the girl's reckless actions, they hardly warrant the death penalty. This alone sets the captain on edge. Kimiko has always been close to Rukia, taking her under her wing when she was adopted into the Kuchiki family, much to Byakuya's indignation. Now Ryoka try to infiltrate the Seireitei, and would have succeeded if not for Gin. Now that brings up the question of why Gin was there at that exact moment, why he didn't report it, and why he let them get away. A captain of his skill level should have had no problem killing a few Ryoka. Kimiko has too many questions and not enough answers for her liking.

The only thing she is sure about at this very moment is that something is wrong. There is a deep sense of foreboding in her gut, and her gut is never wrong.

Gin has always put Kimiko on edge. There is something about him that is…off putting. He's hiding something behind his smile and the woman knows it. It's the same feeling she has about fifth division captain Aizen. His friendly demeanor always seems too much of an act, like he's trying too hard to be the good guy and avoid suspicion. However, Kimiko has never had a good enough reason to move against them. Aizen is loved throughout the Seireitei and though not everyone likes Gin, he's respected.

"Kimiko-sama?" Shikima questions, knowing Kimiko was distracted by her thoughts. Usually he wouldn't interrupt, but she had a meeting to go to.

"I guess I should be going, wouldn't want to be late!" The woman chirps, grabbing her red panda and jumping to her feet, placing the animal around her neck once she's upright. She takes a discreet look around the barracks when she's upright, making sure no one is around before grabbing Shikima's shirt and pulling her ear down to her lips. "Keep a discreet eye on Gin and Aizen, don't be seen."

"Understood."

"Be safe Shiki." Kimiko says, pecking the man affectionately on the cheek before disappearing.

Tomo, the red panda wrapped around her neck, begins digging through her haori with purpose. Laughing, she takes out a few bamboo leaves to feed her companion before getting lost in her thoughts once again.

Though she has confidence in Shikima, she knows he can't possibly spy on both captain's without being seen. Kimiko's reason for sending her lieutenant was as simple as she informed him. Yes, she wants him to keep an eye on the two men, but he was also sent as a warning. The captain's know that Shikima is a lieutenant, and would only be watching them at her command. By sending him, she is sending the message that she is watching them, in hopes of discouraging whatever it is their planning to do. She can only hope it works.

Despite Flash Stepping at an incredibly lazy pace, Kimiko still makes it to the meeting room with time to spare. She sighs unhappily before entering the room and replacing her irate look with a cheerful one. Doing a quick survey, she notes that all the captains are present, save for the thirteenth division captain, Jushiro Ukitake, whom she already knew wouldn't be present, and Gin, which isn't surprising.

Armed with a cheerful smile and Tomo wrapped around her neck like a scarf, Kimiko takes her spot beside the captain of the twelfth division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Just the sight of the man is enough for the woman to feel disgusted. The sadistic scientist is no doubt someone she would mind finishing off should the occasion present itself. His sick experiments on his subordinates have come to her attention more than once, but they're never willing to talk and he does a good job of hiding the evidence. Though, she does intervene when she can, mostly when it comes to his harsh treatment of his "daughter" Nemu.

"Good afternoon Mayuri-san!" Kimiko chirps happily despite the disgust she feels. "How are you today?"

Despite holding no affection for the painted man, it's not necessary to get on his bad side…yet. If anything, it would only cause unneeded problems. Though she has enough confidence in herself that a battle would end in her favor, she wouldn't put it past Mayuri to play dirty. That could lead to potential complications.

"I'm fine." Mayuri replies, completely disinterested, and barely bothering to spare the shorter captain a second glance. He doesn't exactly like her after all. It hasn't escaped his notice that if anyone in the Seireitei could complicate his experiments, it's the woman beside him.

"Eh?!" A playful voice calls from further down the line. "You tell him 'hi' but won't even glance in my direction? I'm utterly heartbroken Kimi-chan!" With a giggle, the woman pokes her head out, briefly glancing at the tenth division captain –Toshiro Hitsugaya- before her eyes land on the eighth division captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, whom was currently pouting at her.

Before Kimiko could respond to her friends teasing, the doors swing open and Gin nonchalantly strolls in. It's no surprise to the captain when Gin's eyes immediately find her. She simply smiles back at him before pulling out the black fan she keeps tucked in her haori and beginning to lazily fan herself. The fan was gifted to her decades ago and it's become an intricate part of her character.

"So you're finally here," the first division captain and captain commander of the Gotei 13, Genryusai Yamamoto begins, his commanding voice capturing everyone's attention. "Third division captain, Gin Ichimaru."

"An unexpected summons. Tell me, should I be appalled or impressed, look at this distinguished crowd. The Captains that control the Soul Society, all here just for me. Or am I mistaken?" Gin begins sauntering towards Yamamoto, the epitome of confidence. His voice alone is enough to make the feeling in Kimiko's gut to return. "I see the Division 13 captain is inconspicuously absent. What's wrong? Did something happen to him?"

Hearing Gin's condescending voice mention Jushiro causes a flash of anger to surge through the woman. The white-haired man was one of Kimiko's closest friends, he was practically family, and her clan put family above all else.

"Jushiro isn't feeling well today." She says, letting ice trickle into her voice. Gin turns towards her, their eyes meeting as she continues to lazily fan herself, eyes flashing dangerously as a warning.

"Oh, not again. I do hope he feels well soon." He replies, fake concern lacing his features.

"I'll let him know you send your best wishes." Kimiko smiles, keeping up her cheerful façade.

"Quit joking around. You know that's not the reason you were summoned here." Eleventh division captain Kenpachi Zaraki intervenes. "It's my understanding that you went play with a Ryoka by yourself didn't you? And I also hear that you failed. Explain yourself. You should have no trouble dealing with four or five Ryoka without backup."

"I see. So they survived then?" Gin asks. It's obvious that he's simply playing coy.

"They what?!" Kenpachi shouts haughtily.

"Well I was under the impression that they were dead, but I guess that my instincts are beginning to fail me." Gin can play it off as nonchalantly as he wants; every single Captain gathered knows he's spouting lies.

"Stop all this monkey business right now. There's absolutely no way that captains such as us could fail to instantly tell whether an opponents' Reiatsu has ceased to exist." Mayuri says, voicing the very thoughts Kimiko was having at that very moment.

"Oh no, not again. Old fools caught up in stupid bickering." Toshiro sighs, his voice oozing boredom.

"Can you not see, your petty accusations seem to imply that I let him go on purpose."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Mayuri fires back. Though she still holds a hatred for the painted captain, Kimiko appreciates that he's voicing her exact thoughts. She'd say all this herself, but like Kenpachi's lieutenant, she prefers to keep an innocent demeanor. The woman prefers people to think her innocent and ignorant that be let on to the fact that the small captain almost always knows everything that happens within and out of the Soul Society. All of the captain's know her façade is simply that by now, but at this point it's just practice for when someone who isn't familiar with her appears.

"Shut up Kurotsuchi, can't you see that I was the one who was talking to him first?" Kenpachi growls, obviously irate and Kimiko sighs. Mayuri and Kenpachi each take a step towards the other threateningly. "Or perhaps you'd like to be done in by me?"

"What did you say?!"

"So stupid." Second dicision captain Sui-Feng voices.

"Well, whaddaya know. Tempers are running high today." Shunsui remarks, amusement clear in his voice.

"Stop! Enough of this foolishness!" Yamamoto bellows, fed up with the petty arguing. "I think the true reason for why you have been summoned here to stand before your peers have been made abundantly clear. It is the fact that you acted alone. That coupled with the fact that you also permitted the target to escape. So then, how do you defend your actions Ichimaru?"

"I do not."

"What was that?" Yamamoto questions, disbelief lacing his voice.

"I don't have an explanation. It was my absent-minded mistake. I got no excuse. I'll take any punish-"His body language tells the perceptive captain what she needs to know; the he's not only lying, but hiding something. Kimiko is well versed in the art of deception, making it almost impossible to fool her.

"Wait a moment, Ichimaru," Aizen starts, causing Kimiko to pierce him with a slightly confused stare. "Before that, I want to ask you something."

If they were working together, why would Aizen call him out, Kimiko ponders, thousands of thoughts racing through her head. Unless he's simply trying to but time for something, to postpone Gin's sentencing. That's the most logical solution.

Right on cue, the emergency alert system begins to blare, no doubt the Ryoka that Gin "accidentally" allowed to escape earlier. They're being used as a cover for something. Kimiko just had to figure out what was trying to be covered.

The woman absentmindedly hands a few bamboo leaves to Tomo who chirps happily in response.

"Emergency Alert! Intruders in the Seireitei! All squads take defense positions! Emergency Alert!" The alert blares and Kimiko has to fight the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes. She's rarely wrong after all. The other captains look at each other in different variants of shock and disbelief. It's not common for the Seireitei to be invaded after all.

"Intruders?"

"Could it be the Ryoka?"

"It can't be."

Kimiko's gaze flickers from Gin to Aizen, searching for reactions. Noticing her gaze, Gin turns towards her, his jaw clenching almost unnoticeably, but she always notices. A bright smile lights her face and she snaps her fan shut. That clench in his jaw was all the evidence she needs.

"Wait Kenpachi." Aizen insists, but it's too late. The aforementioned captain is already running out of the meeting room, itching for a good fight.

"Tis' unavoidable. The captains' meeting is temporarily dismissed. I will notify you later of Ichimaru's status." Yamamoto states. Plans and calculation run through begin running through Kimiko's plans, attempting to plan out and foresee the actions she must take. "All squads proceed to internal defense measure immediately."

Without giving the other captains a second glance, Kimiko is gone. She immediately flash steps to Shikima and he begins following her without hesitation. Her next destination is her third seat, Akane. The girl isn't hard to find since she's situated at the fourteenth division training grounds were she always is.

"I was just itching for a good fight." The snarky girl remarks when the captain lands next to her, turquoise eyes wide with excitement, she too falling in step with the woman.

On the way to her office, Kimiko makes a detour to find her fourth seat –Tamaki Miyashi-, instructing him to give the command to not engage the Ryoka. Though the boy is surprised by the order, he follows the command, having trust in his captain's reasons.

Once they make it to Kimiko's office, situated in the back corner of the barracks, the woman reinforces the soundproof kido around the room before taking a seat at her desk. Akane sits atop her desk, while Shikima rigidly stands in front of her, a good testament to their personalities.

"As of right now, I have reason to believe Gin and Aizen are conspiring together to betray the Soul Society." Kimiko is able to speak freely in the confines of her office due to the soundproof kido. Akane's eyes widen the slightest bit at the news and Shikima tenses, but neither responds. "These Ryoka are no doubt here to try and save Rukia Kuchiki; Gin and Aizen know this and are using it to their advantage. While everyone's eyes are on the Ryoka, no one will be watching them. That's why I have you two here right now; I need you two to keep your eyes on them. You need to be careful, both of you. If Gin and Aizen believe they have enough power to betray the Soul Society, the must have some sort of secret weapon they plan on using."

"If we know their plan we should just take them head on." Akane growls, furious that not one, but two captains are planning to betray them; loyalty was one of the girl's biggest beliefs.

"Because we don't know what they're capable of and they're alert that I'm on to them, meaning they'll be on their guard. It's best for us to sit and wait, figure out their ultimate goal." Though Akane hardly agrees with the plan, she would never argue with Kimiko, and Shikima will do whatever she commands.

"If my theories are proven correct, the Soul Society will be facing troubling times. It's our job to keep the destruction to a minimum. Rest your bodies tonight, you'll need your strength." With that, Kimiko dismisses Akane and Shikima. Once they're gone, the suddenly exhausted captain sinks into her chair, wishing to call Akane back and bum a cigarette from her, but restraining herself. Tomo crawls into her lap and curls into a ball before dozing off.

Being the captain of a squad that specializes in collecting intelligence and strategizing, Kimiko's theories are very rarely wrong. Though, this time, she can't help but secretly wish they are.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review/Favorite/Follow, you know the drill!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 _Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead._

 _~Oscar Wilde  
_

Kimiko senses him the minute he steps foot into her barracks; she's been on high alert all day after all. By the time his fist connects with her door, she's positioned herself sitting atop her desk, feet swaying and Tomo curled up in her lap. A nonthreatening, innocent, childlike pose.

Aizen coming to the fourteenth division barracks could only mean that he plans to try and throw Kimiko off their trail. He's never stepped foot in her barracks before; she'd know if he had. Nothing gets past the captain, especially concerning her own territory.

"Come in Aizen-san." She calls cheerfully. Her door creeks open to reveal the aforementioned captain, standing there awkwardly clothed in the typical Shinigami uniform, the white captain's haori atop it. Most captains have altered their uniform in some way or another to match their personality. Aizen has nothing. Kimiko, for example, always wears a flower in her hair –courtesy of a certain little girl- and wears a think violet kimono over her captain's haori, mimicking Shunsui. He is the one who bought it for her after all, over a century ago with his excuse being 'it was so beautiful it reminded me of you'.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Kimiko-taichou, but I was wondering if you'd take a stroll with me?" A light blush dusts across the male's cheeks and the captain has to resist to the urge to roll her eyes, something she's been doing a lot of lately. Playing the 'love' card would hardly work with her, but she could humor him at least. Maybe get a clue into their real objective.

"I'd love to!" Kimiko replies, jumping off her desk and putting Tomo down, the red panda is used to roaming the barracks on its own accord by now. The woman practically skips to Aizen, a cheerful smile on her face, and links her arms around one of his.

The two captains walk around the first district Rukongai until Aizen leads Kimiko to a more secluded location. There's a beautiful river in front of them, and the pair is surrounded by greenery. The captain stays on her guard. Though the pair had been making pleasant enough conversation through the walk, and she caught the man stealing glances at her, she knew this was only an act.

Barely giving her time to think, Aizen turns and takes Kimiko's hands in his larger ones. Her entire body tenses, ready to leap into action should the situation call for it.

"I apologize Kimiko-taichou, but I simply cannot conceal my feelings any longer. I've been watching you from afar for a long time now, and you beauty, strength, compassion, and intelligence have simply captured me." The woman has to stop herself from laughing at loud. He's surely laying it on thick. "I know you haven't considered anyone since your spouse's demise, but I would love to step in and help you care for your daughter-"

Kimiko snaps. Before Aizen has time to react, the woman's hand is wrapped around his neck and the fury on her face would be enough to send even the strongest of Shinigami running with their tail tucked between their legs.

"I've been humoring you Aizen- _taichou_ ; you're pitiful attempts to through me off have hardly worked. Obviously my warning wasn't taken to heart so let me give you another one. If you do anything to harm any person within the Soul Society, I will personally kill you. And if you _ever_ mention my wife or daughter again, you'll be begging for death by the time I'm done with you." This is a side few of Kimiko few have ever seen. Normally she stays cool, level-headed, and rational; she has to when leading hundreds of Shinigami. However, Aizen knew just where to poke and prod to get a reaction.

Not giving the man the time to retaliate, she's gone. The mention of her late wife hurt, it always did, but she was dead, he was unable to harm her. Kimiko's daughter on the other hand, was very much alive.

It's stupid to worry, she knows that. There are hundreds of kido surrounding her house, a babysitter with her daughter, and a handful of Shinigami always patrolling her house. In her heart, she knows the little girl is okay. It doesn't stop her worrying.

"Kaa-san!" A very small, very much alive and unhurt little girl calls cheerfully when Kimiko rushes into her home. The child attaches herself to the woman's leg, causing relief to course through her. Alive, unhurt, _alive_.

"Is everything alright Kimiko-taichou?" The captain's fifth seat, Aimi Kimura, questions worriedly. It may seem like an abuse of power to station on of the divisions' strongest fighters as a personal babysitter, but Aimi has always loved the job. The girl has never been a fighter.

"Everything's fine Aimi-san, just thought I'd come check on my precious flower before going back to the barracks." It's not a complete lie, but the look Kimiko gives Aimi clearly translates to 'we'll talk later'.

"Kaa-san, come play with me!" The child, Hanako, whines, pulling on the woman's haori insistently. Kimiko smiles down at her daughter, feeling her heart warm at the sight.

"Later my flower, I have to get back to work. Go on and play while I talk to Aimi-san." Though Hanako pouts, when Kimiko kneels down and gives the little girl a kiss on her forehead, she immediately brightens up and runs off.

"What's wrong Kimiko-taichou?" The gentle girl asks, obviously concerned.

"I have reason to believe Hanako may be targeted. Don't let anyone into this house except for me or Shikima. Be on guard at all times." Though Aimi may not enjoy fighting, she's been in her fair share of battles, and the battle-hardened look her usually gentle face takes one puts Kimiko at ease.

"I will protect Hanako-chan with my life."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." With a small smile, Kimiko continues on to her barracks.

She hasn't been in her office for a minute when there's a knock on her door. When she calls for the person to enter, her fourth seat -Tamaki- saunters in. Despite the fact that blonde haired Shinigami is never seen taking his duties seriously, Kimiko has nothing but the utmost trust in him. He didn't get his position by slacking off.

Kimiko makes it a point to personally interact with every single member of her division. She wants them to be able to come to her with their problems, to trust her as she trusts them. The captain views every single one of her subordinates as one of her own children. Because of this, she has one of the most dutiful and loyal divisions in the Gotei 14.

"Kimiko-taichou, I have a report of current events involving the Ryoka," The boy begins before smiling at his captain. "And might I say, you look lovely as always. Won't you join me on a date later?"

"Get on with the report Tamaki-san." Kimiko replies with a grin.

"Eleventh division third seat Ikkaku Madarame and fifth seat Yumichika Ayesegawa have been defeated by Ryoka, as has almost the entirety of the eleventh division."

"Kenpachi's guys are strong but much too hasty." Kimiko says with a chuckle. "Ikkaku and Yumichika aren't pushovers. These Ryoka sure know what they're doing. Thank you Tamaki-san, you're dismissed."

Finally alone in her office, save for Tomo, Kimiko sinks into her chair. She undoes the sealing kido on her top desk drawer and pulls out an old and slightly worn picture. In the picture there's an average height girl with messy orange hair and the toothiest grin, a look of complete adoration in her crystal blue eyes as she looks down at the shorty, curvy girl with deep burgundy curls and tan skin, looking back up at her with a similar look of adoration. It was taken the day of their engagement. The sorrow washes over Kimiko in waves, almost drowning her. Her hand plays with the ring she still wears on her left hand, despite all the years that have passed.

"I miss you more with every day Hotaru." The woman says softly to the girl in the picture, feeling as if she's aged a millennia as the grief fills her.

Kimiko doesn't allow herself these moments of grief very often. She's a captain after all, she has responsibilities, there's no time for the ghosts of her past to haunt her. In this particular moment though, she can't help it.

 _"All these years and you still worry every time I have a mission!"_

 _"Is it wrong for me to worry about my wife?"_

 _"Of course not! Besides, knowing my cute wife is waiting all alone at home for me just gives me more incentive to finish my mission as quickly as possible."_

 _"Just make sure you come home to me, I don't know what I'd do without my cute wife."_

 _"It's just a Hollow; I'll make it back in time for dinner!"_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

The dinner Kimiko fixed that night went uneaten that night, and for the next three nights. She didn't sleep those three nights, waiting, hoping, praying, for her wife to walk through their front door. But she never did. Finally, a recon team was sent. All that was left of her wife was a barely recognizable body. She knew it was her though. Kimiko would recognize Hotaru's crystal blue eyes anywhere, even if they lacked life.

In the end, the grief stricken captain had to be forcibly removed from her spouse's body. Unohana had to call in Shunsui who in return brought her to Jushiro's family estate. Between Shunsui, Jushiro, Shikima, Akane, and Jushiro's lieutenant –Kaien Shiba-, they never left Kimiko alone in fear she would do something drastic.

For years after Hotaru's death, Kimiko was simply an empty husk of the person she used to be. Depression clouded her mind; leading her to the edge many times before one of her friends had to bring her down. Eventually she returned to her duty as a captain, but it wasn't hard to see she wasn't the same person.

If Kimiko hadn't been walking the lower districts of the Rukongai, had never found Hanako, she would still be that empty husk.

 _The citizens of the seventieth division of the Rukongai look on in awe of the woman wearing a captain's haori as she glides past them, her steps light as a feather. It's a rare sight to see anyone in a position of power to pass through the lower districts. Kimiko had been making it a habit though. The treatment and living conditions of people living in the lower districts was something he late wife was passionate about. Therefore, she makes weekly visits to bring food to hungry citizens._

 _"This'll teach ya' to try an' steal from me ya' brat!" A gruff voice bellows, followed by the sound of a thump and a whimper. Kimiko made her way over to see the commotion, and what she saw made her blood boil. Cowering beneath the figure of a large man was a little girl with navy blue hair and tears running down her cheeks. Right as the man was about to bring the large stick he held down upon the girl for a second time, Kimiko disappeared in a flash, only to reappear in front of the girl, stopping the stick with her hand._

 _"Do you make it a habit to beat little girl here?" She questions coldly. The man simply glared in return; her haori and status mean nothing to him, she's just some dumb woman who doesn't know her place._

 _"This little bitch stole from me, she's getting' what she deserves." He replies with a scowl on his face._

 _"You know, its little girls like her who has the potential to join the Shinigami Academy and be leagues above people like you." Kimiko observes. The only reason someone in the Rukongai would be hungry enough to steal is if they have Reiatsu._

 _"You think you're so much better than me just because of that fuckin' haori of yours. I'll show ya' your place ya' dumb bitch!" The man raises his stick to hit the captain in front of him, but before any one of the people that gathered round to witness the commotion could blink, the stick was broken in half._

 _"You lack intelligence if you believe you could as much as scratch a captain of the Gotei 14." Kimiko doesn't have a trace of emotion on her face, which serves to infuriate the man even more. Instead of respond to her, he charges at the woman whom was half his size. With little to no effort, she raises her right foot and slams it into the man's side. The impact sends him flying into the nearby wall, a crack running down the wall due to the force._

 _With the pest taken care of, Kimiko turns to look at the child cowering behind her. Blood is running down her pale face and though tears are still running down her face, she looked up at the woman in awe and wonderment._

 _"Don't worry child, you're safe now." Kimiko says tenderly, kneeling down in front the girl. Cautiously, she reaches a hand forward to the source of the wound, and when the girl doesn't jerk away, uses her healing kido to heal the wound._ _She then takes a pack of three rice balls and hands it to the small girl. She hesitates the smallest bit, looking up at the stranger as is asking permission. Once the woman nods, the child takes the rice balls and completely devours the first one._

 _With the child taken care of, Kimiko rises to her feet and begins walking away, needing to get back to her duties in the Seireitei. She's stopped, however, by an insistent tugging on her haori. Looking back, the captain sees the child smiling at her while holding onto her haori, following her. Something happened to the otherwise emotionless woman. Whatever fragments that were left of her heart came together the moment that child smiled at her._

 _"Do-" The troubled young woman started. "Do you want to come with me?"_

 _The child eagerly nods before uttering the word that saved Kimiko. "Kaa-san."_

 _That's all it took for Kimiko to scoop up the child and take her into her home, taking the child as her own._

Like most children in the lower districts, the child didn't have a name. Kimiko named her Hanako, her light pink eyes reminding her of the cherry blossoms. From that moment on, the woman wasn't completely healed, but Hanako sealed the majority of the woman's wounds. The captain was able to return to a semblance of herself. Children were always something Kimiko and Hotaru wanted, but they never had the chance to adopt.

It was Hanako whom gave the broken woman the will to survive when her friends couldn't.

Kimiko is broken out of her musings by the feeling of a fast approaching Reiatsu. She'd felt it the moment the Ryoka arrived, but before now it'd been keeping its distance. Besides, the captain knew they would come eventually. In preparation for their arrival, she opens the window behind her desk. Seconds later, a small black figure flies into the room.

"It's been a long time," Kimiko begins, a grin on her face. "Yoruichi-nee-san."

 **A/N: Chapter Two finished! I usually don't update this quickly but I already have a few chapters written and just have to go back and make some edits. I didn't get any feedback from the previous chapter so here's hoping this one gets something.**

 **Also I left some hints that Kimiko would be a Shihoin, I mentioned the tan skin, burgundy hair, and golden eyes. It wasn't really a secret but there ya go.**

 **Review/Favorite/Follow yadda yadda.**


	3. Chapter 3

_A good decision is based on knowledge and not numbers._

 _~Plato_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"That it certainly has Kimi-chan! You should come visit more often!" The male voice exclaims with a joyful laugh, causing the captain to genuinely feel a sense of relief since this whole mess again. Her cousin's presence did that to her.

"It would be easier for me to visit if you weren't in exile." She teases in response, grinning at the black cat sitting atop her desk. Kimiko had missed her cousin dearly. Growing up the two were practically sisters, being first cousins and being so close in age. Their similar appearance only added to the confusion.

When Yoruichi takes her human form anyone would mistake the two women for sisters. The pair share the same mocha skin, golden eyes, and burgundy hair; though Kimiko's is curly instead of pin straight, and had a reddish undertone. Other than that, the only real difference between the two is their statures; where Yoruichi is tall and thin, Kimiko is short and curvy.

"Is the Council still stuffing Byakuya-boy down your throat?" Her cousin questions mischievously, causing Kimiko to roll her eyes. The Shihoin council works tirelessly trying to convince her to marry Byakuya; her wife's body barely had time to settle in the ground when the members started hounding her.

Kimiko is calm, collected, level-headed. She never makes rash, emotion-driven decisions, she never loses her temper; it's how she's always been.

The first council member to approach her after her wife's death ended up in the hospital with three broken ribs and a fractured tibia. If it hadn't been for her grandfather further restraining her, the council member would surely be dead. After that, the council was more cautious, they took precautions, but never relented.

It's not that Kimiko was blind to how advantageous the marriage would be; Byakuya is the widowed head of the highest ranking noble family, and she's the elder sister to the Shihoin clan head. Uniting the two families would make them unstoppable. She knows the Kuchiki's council is pressing the matter with Byakuya, but she also knows he's even more unwilling then she is. A feat to be commended.

"Do you know how many times a day I consider marrying Jushiro just to get them off my back?" It's a joke, but not completely. After all, her friend _is_ the head of a noble family, and Kimiko has no doubt that Jushiro would consent if she asked. Not because of the notion that he has romantic feelings for her, which he doesn't, but because it's the kind of man he is. She really doesn't deserve his friendship. "If you hadn't jumped ship in the first place and married Byakuya like you were supposed to I wouldn't be left to clean up your mess."

"I wouldn't submit him to the torture. Besides, I do recall you having something of a crush on him when we were children." Kimiko rolls her eyes at her cousins teasing words. While it's true that the younger Shihoin used to foster something of a crush on the Kuchiki heir, it was pushed aside decades ago. She found happiness elsewhere.

"I think it's time to discuss the real reason you're in my office Yoru-nee. You're not here to discuss my love life." The captain says, taking a seat at her desk and crossing her arms. The mood in the room drastically changes and it's comforting to her. This was familiar. Before Yoruichi defected, the pair worked closely together.

"I need to know the intel that you've collected thus far. As you know, something big is happening."

"I don't have anything concrete as usual, just my intuition mostly."

"I've bet my life on your intuition more times than I can count and here I stand." Kimiko smirks at her cousin. Yoruichi made her feel safe, gave her confidence, an effect she's always had on her. Taking a deep breath, she unloads it all.

"Gin and Aizen are conspiring together, that much is clear to me. Aizen tried to deter me not long before you showed up, but I am not so easily shaken." Notwithstanding how she snapped at Aizen of course. "They're using your invasion as a cover for an objective that remains unclear to me. One can assume it has something to do with Rukia Kuchiki; the death penalty is hardly appropriate for the severity, well lack of, of her crimes. Her sentence is proceeding much too fast, and the Sokyoku is being used. That alone is unheard of for anyone below the level of captain. The one factor that doesn't fall in line is Central 46. They are the ones in charge of these proceedings. I have too many questions and not enough answers Yoru-nee, that coupled with the sense of foreboding in my gut doesn't sit well."

The captain sighs deeply, leaning back in her chair as the black cat on her desk contemplates the new information.

"The Hogyoko is residing inside of Rukia. Kisuke implanted it inside of her in hopes of keeping it hidden." Pieces of the puzzle begin falling into places, lines begin connecting and Kimiko resists the urge to break her desk in half out of sheer annoyance.

"That son of a bitch continues to cause me trouble from a _different world._ You need to keep a tighter leash on that bastard Yoru-nee." Kimiko and Kisuke have a _long_ history, both being masters of intellect and deceptions. He's the one who gifted her the black fan she keeps on her person at all times. She loves the man like a brother, but he never ceases to cause her trouble. "At least I know what they're playing at now. The only missing piece is Central 46; I have to confirm that they've infiltrated it. These are dangerous times Yoru-nee, be careful."

"I'm always careful Kimi-chan." Before the black cat can launch itself out of the window, Kimiko relays one last warning.

"Yoru-nee," she starts. "Watch out for Sui-Feng. She's gotten stronger, and if my sources are correct, which they always are, she's learned Flashcry. I've no doubt you're stronger than her, but her raw desperation could give her an upper hand if you're not careful."

Kimiko has kept a careful eye on her cousin's former subordinate. She knew how much Yoruichi meant to Sui-Feng and she knew how much the abandonment hurt the girl. The captain has gotten more than one dirty look.

"Please, I'm always careful." And with that, she's gone. With a sigh Kimiko leans her head back and takes a deep breath, taking a much needed trip to her Inner World.

When she arrives the rain is the first thing she notices. The cold water soaks her to the bone. Spotting the small gazebo in the distance, she begins trudging towards it, knowing that's where she'll find who she's looking for.

"The rain is very calming." Her Zanpakuto, Hinotsubasa, comments. The phoenix is gracefully perched on a white bench, the flames on her wings illuminating the space between them.

"You are a flaming bird; you hate the rain." Kimiko comments dully, taking a seat next to the bird. One of the flaming wings reaches out to brush the girl across her cheek affectionately, causing her to smile.

"Rain brings life, that is something I can appreciate." The motherly phoenix replies. "Besides, I can't be cross with you for being troubled, you have every right to be."

"I'm sorry." The woman says and the pair lapse into a comfortable silence, watching the rainfall together.

"You didn't come here to watch the rain with me." Hinotsubasa eventually says pointedly.

"You know me too well." Kimiko says with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore. What has it come to that two captains plan to betray the Soul Society? We are the pillars that hold this world together, if two of those pillars collapse the chaos will be devastating."

"If the chaos will be devastating shouldn't you be working to lessen the devastation even the smallest bit?"

"I'm scared." The woman admits, knowing it's pointless to beat around the bush when it comes to her Zanpakuto. "I want to be wrong about this. As long as I don't confirm it I can convince myself that maybe I'm wrong."

"But you know you're not wrong. Could you forgive yourself if you didn't do everything in your power to lessen the damage this will cause? If two captains plan to defect many people will be hurt in the wake of it, probably even killed."

"Hotaru has been coming up recently. If I pursue this, I think I may get answers to questions I long gave up on."

"Ah, but those are the answers you need the most."

The pair don't talk anymore, simply enjoying each other's company.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please leave feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Friend show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness._

 _~Euripides_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Kimiko is brought back to reality by Shikima standing in front of her desk.

"Kimiko-sama, I have an update of current events." Her lieutenant says and she nods, giving him the signal to give his report. "On top of Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa from the eleventh division being defeated, Jirobo Ikkanzaka -fourth seat of the seventh division- has also been fallen. There are currently three confirmed Ryoka. Sixth division lieutenant Renji Arabi left the meeting to presumably challenge the ringleader of the Ryoka."

"Thank you Shiki. As is turns out, these Ryoka are not our enemy and my order to not engage is withstanding. I do wonder what the outcome of this coming fight will be though." Kimiko comments thoughtfully. Renji is strong, there's no question about that, but Yoruichi wouldn't have allied herself with someone whom she didn't believe in. They wouldn't be here if they weren't on par with the Shinigami they would have to face off against. "If this Ryoka does best Renji, his next opponent will likely be Kenpachi."

"Then he will surely die, there are few who can best him."

"Though it's certainly not an easy task, it's not an impossible one." Kimiko muses. The woman has fought with Kenpachi herself once, not long after he took the position. He was relentless when it came to challenging her, so she eventually relented. The man's brute strength and disregard for his own life gives him an advantage, but Kimiko managed to take the upper hand due to her agility and cunning, ultimately winning by outsmarting him.

A sudden influx of Reiatsu causes Kimiko to smirk. "I don't know where Chi found this Ryoka but he's good. To beat Renji isn't an easy feat."

With a chuckle the woman gets to her feet and drapes her sleeping red panda around her shoulders.

"I'm going to visit Renji. Knowing that captain of his he'll refuse to let his subordinate be treated, probably opting to have him thrown in jail instead. Dismissed." Shikima is gone in a flash and so is Kimiko.

The captain let's her thoughts drift to the Kuchiki heir while she lazily Flash Steps to the hospital, located in the Fourth Division barracks. The pair have known each other since they were children, being born into noble families, and her cousin being betrothed to him. They were all friends. Good things can never last though. Yoruichi defected and after Hisana's death, Byakuya wasn't the same. He became so cold and distant; Kimiko has come to believe the man actually hates her. Anytime they're in the same room she can feel the disdain radiating from him. It saddens her.

"No relief will be offered to Renji due to his failure in battle. Send him straight to a holding cell." The words reach Kimiko's ears as she approaches the room in which the injured lieutenant was being held. She arrives just in time to intervene before the Fifth Division lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, can object to Byakuya's orders. Before anyone in the room can so much as blink, the short captain jumps on Byakuya's back wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Both Momo and the Third Division lieutenant, Izuru Kira, simply stare in disbelief at the scene.

"Come now Byakuya-kun, your poor lieutenant was injured fighting the Ryoka and you won't even let him be treated? How cruel." The anger radiating off the regal man is enough to make the two lieutenants cower in fear. Kimiko knows if her old friend wasn't so law abiding he'd already have Senbonzakura out, trying to slaughter the cheerful captain. Instead, he attempts to reach behind and throw the woman off, but she's already pushed down on Byakuya's shoulders, giving herself momentum to flip over the captain and land gracefully in front of him. The young woman pulls out her fan in a poor attempt to hide the grin on her face.

"Still not fast enough, _Byakuya boy._ " Kimiko teases, knowing he Kuchiki despises the childhood nickname. Tomo chirps happily, as if agreeing to her master's words, only infuriating the male further.

"My orders stand." He states coldly before Flash Stepping away. Kimiko's grin falters at the iciness she saw in the man's eyes, but quickly plasters it back on as she turns to the two speechless lieutenants.

"My, my, how scary. I guess I can't overrule his orders to put poor Renji-kun in a holding cell, but make sure he's given medical attention. If Byakuya-kun has any complaints send him my way and I'll take care of it." Momo looks extremely grateful while Izuru still seems to be in shock at seeing Byakuya one upped by the smaller captain.

"Thank you Hamasaki-taichou!" Momo says with a bow, Izuru following suit. Kimiko senses his presence before hearing his voice.

"Oh look at this. And here I thought I'd get to play the hero this time." A chilling voice comments, amusement clear in his voice. Tomo buries her head in Kimiko's haori.

"Ichimaru-taichou." Izuru bows immediately, and Momo does the same.

"Sorry Gin-kun, maybe next time." Kimiko says with a giggle, a fake smile stretched across her face.

"Well, would you allow me the of accompanying you to the emergency captains meeting then?"

"Sure!" She chirps without hesitation and falls into step with the captain she currently views as an enemy.

"How's Hanako-chan doing these days? I haven't seen her lately; I hope she's okay." Kimiko sees red. Just hearing the man say her daughter's name is enough to make her want to wrap her hands around his neck.

"She's doing amazing! My little flower is so cute and talented, if anyone laid so much as a finger on her I would definitely rip them apart piece by piece." The venom in her voice is enough warning and the conversation doesn't continue.

They're the last to arrive at Yamamoto's office and Kimiko quickly detaches herself from Gin, opting to stand next to Shunsui. The older man winks at her before their attention turns to the Captain Commander. The young woman takes out her fan and begins lazily moving the object.

"The situation is urgent." Yamamoto starts. "It has finally come to the point that we are short one adjutant of the Gotei 14. This is no longer a matter we can leave to the lower ranked squad members. Therefore, in accordance to this situation, I will ignore Ichimaru's earlier actions."

"Thank ya' kindly."

Yamamoto continues. "Furthermore, I hereby permit the continuous carrying and wartime release of Zanpakuto for senior officers, including lieutenants, within the Court."

"Constant carrying of Zanpakuto, eh…" Tosen says.

"Wartime general release…" Kenpachi says with a devious grin.

"If _someone_ hadn't let the Ryoka escape in the first place, we wouldn't be _in_ this situation." Mayuri states, looking at Gin.

"You can't talk 'bout that no mo'." Gin replies cheekily.

"That's right, as of right now he's _my_ meat." Kenpachi claims loudly.

"Men, let us take this to an all-out war."

Leaving the building in a hurry, Kimiko decides to pay Jushiro a much needed visit. She needs to inform him about the current events. Usually she'd inform one of his third seats but with everything that's going on, she needs to talk with her herself.

The captain arrives at the Ukitake estate, bypassing the guards and servant without them sparing the woman a second glance. Kimiko is a permanent fixture after all. She follows his Reiatsu to his bedchambers and creeps into the room. The white haired captain is lying on his futon, his face flushed by fever and a sheen of sweat over his body.

Kimiko has spent countless years researching for a cure for her friends Tuberculosis, but to no avail. She's even enlisted the help of Yoruichi to scour the World of the Living for anything that could help, but there hasn't been anything. With a soft sigh the captain walking into Jushiro's bathroom. She fills a small bowl with cold water and grabs a small towel. After soaking the towel and wringing it out, she gently places it on Jushiro's forehead.

Once that is taken care of she silently leaves his room and goes to the kitchens. The only thing she can do for her friend is make a medicated tea that eases his symptoms. The kitchen staff smile gently at the young woman as she mixes the necessary ingredients together.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jushiro remarks when Kimiko walks into his bedchambers, a hot cup of tea in her hands. The white haired captain normally is not so accepting of people helping him, he's a captain of the Gotei Fourteen and doesn't want to be seen as anything less than that. Kimiko, of course, if the exception to that.

"Just be grateful you have a beautiful woman to take care of you Jushiro." Said captain replies with a teasing grin. Jushiro sits up, bracing himself for the foul tasting herbal tea he knows he has to take. "Don't make that face."

"You don't have to drink the tea." He responds, taking the tea from her hands and sighing deeply before downing the drink as fast as he can, grimacing as he hands the empty cup back to his friend.

"An emergency captain's meeting was called. A wartime exemption has been made; captain and lieutenant are now allowed to carry Zanpakuto." Kimiko informs calmly, taking the empty cup from her friend and taking a sip of the hot coffee in her hands.

"Have things really gotten so bad?" Jushiro questions, eyes widening.

"Worse than you can imagine." With a sigh, Kimiko fills the white haired captain in on what he's missed, and her own discoveries. Numerous times during her explanation the sick man would go into fits of coughing, the shock of her words being too much.

"Are you sure?" The pale man inquires after a moment of silence.

"I can't be one hundred percent sure until I investigate Central Fourty-Six personally, but my gut is rarely wrong." Kimiko takes another sip of her now lukewarm coffee and closes her eyes. Having someone to talk to makes her feel better, it's as if the weight of the world is not solely on her shoulders anymore.

"This is troubling." Jushiro mutter, getting lost in his own musings.

"Regardless, we both need to rest before we can continue. We'll need to be at full strength for what's to come." Kimiko finally says, standing and stretching her stiff muscles. The woman frequents the Ukitake household so often she has her own room down the hall from her friend.

"Kimiko." He calls to her retreating form. "If what you say it true, and I have no doubt it is, this makes you a target. You have to be careful."

"I'm always careful Jushiro." She replies, mimicking the same words her cousin said.

The sun is just beginning to peak over the horizon when Kimiko jolts awake in a panic. Her mind is in a flurry as she shoots out of bed; barely remembering to grab Tomo as she flies from the Ukitake estate towards the fading Reiatsu she feels.

Fear isn't an emotion the captain feels very often, but right now it's the most prominent emotion in her body. It floods all her senses, practically choking her. The smiling face of a little girl flashes through her mind and her speed somehow increases.

 _Hanako._

 **A/N: Another chapter complete.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Always the innocent are the first victims, so it has been for ages past, so it is now._

 _~J.K. Rowling_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

It took Kimiko less than five minutes to arrive at her home where it would have taken anyone else at least ten. The panicked woman was pushing her body much further than she should, but fear made it easy to disregard her own safety.

The lack of patrolling Shinigami was the first thing she noticed, the lack of Reiatsu caused her to feel sick. Her subordinates would never defect; they were some of the most loyal in the Gotei Fourteen.

 _Stay clearheaded young one._ Her zanpakuto whispered as she drew the weapon from her side, the feeling of metal in her palm calming her racing heart.

Hanako's Reiatsu was present, strong as ever. The little girl was safe; it wasn't her fading Reiatsu that drew Kimiko. Rushing into her home through the open front door, Kimiko was faced with a sight that made her entire body freeze.

"Kimiko-taichou." The woman's fifth seat choked out, blood dripping from her mouth as she laid in a pool of blood, obviously her own. A quick sweep revealed they were alone save from Hanako whom was in her room, oblivious to the tragedy.

"Aimi-san." Kimiko whispered, sheathing her weapon and dropping to her knees beside the dying girl. Whoever did this, and the woman had her guess, was long gone.

"Hanako-chan is safe, it was Aizen-taichou, he-" A dreadful cough tore through the girl, spraying blood on the captain's white haori. "We weren't a match for him, I'm sorry taichou."

"Shh child, you've done excellent, you have nothing to be sorry about." Kimiko responded softly, gently stroking the head of the blonde. She knew the girl was beyond saving, even Unohana couldn't repair the damage that was done to her subordinate. "Rest Aimi-san, it has been an honor to have you as my fifth seat."

The girl had a small smile on her face as she closed her eyes, never to open them again. Kimiko kept the tears at bay, now wasn't the time.

"Kaa-san!" A child's voice cried out. Kimiko's reaction was immediate, lunging at her daughter and holding her close to her chest. The hug doubling as a way to keep her daughter from seeing her babysitter dead in a pool of blood.

The message was clear. Her daughter was safe for now, but Aizen had shown what he was capable of doing, what he was _willing_ to do.

"Kaa-san? Why are you shaking?" Hanako questioned, voice muffled from being pressed to her mother's chest.

"No reason my little flower." Kimiko responded, doing her best to stop her shaking form, whether it be from rage or fear she wasn't sure. There was only one place the woman was sure her daughter would be safe. "Say, how about going stay with Ojii-san for a while?"

oOo

Kimiko's grandfather didn't question his granddaughter when she dropped her daughter off at the Shihoin estate with instructions to keep her by his side at all times. Something was wrong, he could tell by the trembling hand of his otherwise unshakeable granddaughter.

She immediately returned to her own house, comforted with the fact that her daughter would be safe. It was what she should have done from the start. Aizen and Gin made it clear her daughter would be a target, she could have saved the lives of her subordinates if only she'd been more cautious. It's just like all those years ago with Hotaru.

 _This is not the time for self-loathing fletching._ Kimiko's zanpakuto chided sternly, causing the woman to sigh. The bird was right, she always was.

One by the one, the captain found the bodies of her subordinates. In the midst of it she called forth of Hell Butterfly to send a report to Yamamoto, informing him of the slaughter that took place at her residence, leaving out Aizen's name. There was no point in laying the blame, he'd have covered his tracks.

Each body she carried to her home weighed down on her very soul. Young men and women, filled with life, filled with promise, dead because of her.

The last body was laid on her lawn when Unohana arrived.

Seven Shinigami in total were slain, including Aimi. The two captain's stood in silence for a few minutes, staring at their dead comrades. This wasn't anything new for either of them, Shinigami die all the time in the field, but that never made it easier. As a captain it was your job to train these men and women, to protect them, Kimiko had failed.

The older woman placed a comforting hand on Kimiko's shoulder.

"It's truly a sad day for the Soul Society. First Aizen-taichou and now this." Kimiko kept her expression blank.

"What happened to Aizen-taichou?"

"He was found impaled on his own sword this morning by the Lieutenants after their meeting. His poor Lieutenant was heartbroken."

"I see, truly a shame." Unohana placed a comforting hand on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"I'll take things from here Kimiko-taichou." The woman said kindly and Kimiko nodded once, her eyes staying on her dead fifth seat, a storm raging inside of her.

Aizen wasn't dead, that much she knew for sure. He was very much alive, just the way Kimiko wanted. When than man drew his last breath she wanted it to be impaled on her zapakuto.

oOo

"I'll rip them apart piece by fucking piece!" Akane bellowed, face flushed with rage, her whole body shaking in anger.

"Akane-san, please calm yourself." Shikima said. Despite his outwardly indifferent expression, Kimiko could tell the man was just as furious as Akane, his was just more of a cold anger, while Akane's was blinding hot.

"Calm myself? You want me to _calm myself?!_ Seven of our comrades were fucking murdered and you just want me to calm down?! This is bullshit!" Akane screamed, hand coming down hard on Kimiko's desk, a crack racing down the middle of it.

"Shikima is right Akane-san, this blind anger will get us nowhere." Kimiko reasoned, her voice tired and withdrawn. She hadn't even changed before calling the two into her office with the news, the blood of her subordinates was still staining her white haori.

"Then what do we do? Where do we go from here? They can't get away with this!"

"And they won't." Akane simmered down at her captain's tone. It's not something heard often. Kimiko often held her emotions at bay, keeping a poker face, but venom was seeping into her voice. Her hatred was evident. "They will pay, that I swear."

"What is our current plan Kimiko-sama?" Shikima questioned causing the woman to sigh.

"The division needs to be notified first and foremost. This is something I would do myself usually but there are more pressing matters to be dealt with. The fight with Kenpachi and the Ryoka has begun and Shunsui is currently engaged with a Ryoka. Right now two small Reiatsu are approaching the Shishinro, no doubt to try and break out Rukia, however Byakuya is already there." Kimiko stated, standing from her desk.

"So what? You want us to deliver the news and sit quiet like children?" Akane asked angrily.

"Too many of you have already died Akane-chan, there's nothing you can do at this moment. We can't confront Gin outright and we don't know where the real Aizen is, so yes, I want you to sit quiet like a child."

She didn't give her a chance to respond, Akane wouldn't go against her wishes, that much she knew.

Kimiko arrived at the Shishinro with only seconds to spare. Byakuya had just released his Shikai and was aiming at a man she had known for many decades.

It was just like her cousin to omit the fact that someone close to her would be present. She thought bitterly as she landed in front of the man, pulling her fan from her sleeve to hide her smile from Byakuya, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, the blood still on her haori making sure of that.

"What?! Nee-san?!" Ganju exclaimed in surprise.

"Ganju-kun! It's been so long! How's Kukaku doing? I really need to come visit; I've been neglecting you guys!" Kimiko chattered, turning her back on the irate Kuchiki.

"Move Hamasaki-taichou." Byakuya commanded, causing the woman to turn back around, a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"I cannot allow you to kill this man Byakuya-boy."

"If you do not move I will take it that you are siding with the enemy and are therefore an enemy yourself. I will not hesitate to attack you."

"Try as you may, but I doubt you could even land a hit on me Byakuya-boy." She replied. Instead of replying, he aimed the pieces of his Zanapkuto menacingly towards the smirking captain. With a flick of her wrist she propelled Ganju back, out of range of the attack. She did nothing to prepare for the attack, opting to stand there, fan in front of her face and smile ever present.

"Will you not draw your Zanpakuto?" Byakuya questioned.

"This fan is the only weapon I need against you." The minute the words leave her mouth, the sword fragments descended upon the girl. Rukia screamed as the woman refused to move, a grin ever present on her face. In the second before the cherry blossom look-a-likes, in a movement almost too fast for even Byakuya's eyes to follow, Kimiko concentrated her Reiryoku in the fan and swung it in one fluid motion. The effect was a powerful gust of wind the successfully knocked away the Kuchiki heir's attack.

"Is that really the best you can do Byakuya- _boy_ , I'm disappointed." Kimiko commented, lazily fanning herself. She was playing a dangerous game, she knew that, but she needed to keep his attention, to buy time for her idiot cousin.

Byakuya Flash Stepped toward the girl in an attempted to strike her with his zanpakuto, only getting frustrated the more and more she seemed to effortlessly dodge his attacks.

"You never have been able to beat me or Chi at tag Byakuya- _boy_." She teased as he swung at her again and she used her fan to deflect it. In his next swing, the sword grazed the sleeve of her haori and she swore under her breath. She was getting slower. The events of the morning took a great deal out of her, she wouldn't be able to keep one step ahead of her childhood friend much longer.

"Kimiko-san I warn you to be careful and I come upon you teasing poor Byakuya-taichou." An amused voice called out and Kimiko smiled. Jushiro always had a knack of showing up right when she needed him.

"I've never been good at taking your advice Jushiro." She chirped while barely dodging another swing of Byakuya's sword.

"I heard about what happed this morning. You and your division have my condolences." Jushiro said with a bow of his head and Kimiko felt her heart clench at the reminder, the faces of her fallen subordinates playing through her head. She noticed a flash of something flash across Byakuya's face before it snapped back to indifference.

"Thank you Jushiro, in times like this the support of a friend means the world." The sickly captain shot her a sympathetic smile before turning his attention to Rukia.

"And look at your Rukia! How are you? You look a bit skinny." Jushiro said, looking at his subordinate in concern.

"What is the meaning of this Ukitake-taichou?" Byakuya questioned.

"Kimiko-san was right to stop you from killing the Ryoka, what if it was him who killed Aizen? Who killed members of her division? They will be needed for questioning." Kimiko hid her smile with her fan, she knew that he knew that's far from the reason she intervened. Before their conversation can continue, an amazingly strong Reiatsu approached, lifting her spirits.

She hadn't realized it before, being too occupied staying out of Byakuya's reach, but Kenpachi's Reiatsu was dangerously low, lower than she had ever witnessed. Only seconds later an orange haired boy dressed in Shinigami attire soared over the side of the bridge, using the same device she had seen her cousin employ. The boy was still dressed in bandages but Kimiko could barely register the fact after getting a good look at his face.

"Kimiko-san?" Jushiro whispered, mirroring her own shock.

"It's not him Jushiro, you know that." She replied, her own voice barely raising above a whisper. They stay still, staring at the boy, but seeing someone else, seeing blue instead of orange as he conversed with Rukia.

"You sure are taking it slow." He remarked as Byakuya began approaching him. "Rukia and I did all that talking and you never attacked."

"Who do you think I am? Are you saying I have to look for an opening to kill you? Don't talk so big boy." If the situation wasn't so dire Kimiko would have scoffed at Byakuya's arrogance. She did scoff in the next moment when he released the extent of his Reiatsu. The boy, Ichigo she learned from his conversation with Rukia, stopped in his tracks and hunched over slighty. Rukia and the medic boy both crumpled under the weight and Kimiko shared a look with Jushiro. Such a trivial thing had no effect on the two captains watching from the sidelines.

 _Still, it's impressive that he can withstand this Reiatsu. I've never seen a Ryoka do so._ Her sword commented thoughtfully and Kimiko couldn't help but agree. It was impressive indeed, however, the fact that Ichigo was injured meant he couldn't beat Byakuya, not now. Kenpachi wasn't an easy opponent to defeat, Kimiko had firsthand experience. That man fought with no regard for his own life, and those were always the fiercest opponents.

"Oh? You aren't perturbed by this Reiatsu? You seem to have improved a great deal." Byakuya said. "I don't know how you acquired the powers of a Shinigami again. You could have stayed peacefully in the human world. But you came here to throw away the life so narrowly saved."

"I aint gonna throw it away. I'm gonna defeat you and leave." Ichigo replied and Kimiko crossed her arms. He was confident, confidence was always a double edged sword. Confidence was good to have yes, but too much lead to arrogance. Being arrogant on the battle field was a death sentence to most.

"I told you not to talk so big boy." In the next second Byakuya disappeared, well, to the untrained eye. Kimiko's eyes easily followed him, and it seemed Ichigo did as well. She nodded to herself in approval. Byakuya's Flash Step was not one to laugh at. Though slow by Shihoin standards, the Kuchiki was actually quite skilled when compared to other Shinigami.

"You're not going to intervene? The boy is injured; he can't defeat Byakuya in that state." Jushiro asked curiously, causing the shorter of the pair to smirk.

"No need." She replied, no longer focusing on the battle in front of her, but the approaching Reiatsu that was getting closer as the seconds ticked by. Jushiro tensed as Byakuya brought his zanpakuto in front of his face, a sign of the release of his Shikai.

"Kimiko-"

"Scatter-" Was all he managed to say before a white bandage wrapped around his weapon. The gathered Shinigami glanced down in shock at the figure of Yoruichi, crouched, white bandage wrapped around her hand.

"You!" Byakuya exclaimed, eyes wide.

"It's been a long time eh? Byakuya-boy." Yoruichi said with a smirk on her tanned face.

 **AN: Wow this chapter took me a long time to write! It took me forever to get the first part the way I wanted. Anyone, you guys know the drill, hope you enjoyed! Lemme know if I got any Bleach facts wrong, thanks in advance!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Nice work ya did, you're gonna go far kid_

 _~The Offspring_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"You surely took you time Yoru-nee." Kimiko commented flip handedly, snapping her fan shut.

"Oh shut it Kimi." Yoruichi snapped back halfheartedly, eyes lingering on the blood staining her cousins haori. Seeing the sympathy in her cousin's eyes Kimiko shot her a small grin, reassuring the woman that she would be okay.

Shihoins' are fiercely protective of their own after all.

"Yoruichi Shihoin." Byakuya said, interrupting the cousins. "Former Commander of the Stealth Force Captain of Squad One Punishment Force. Yoruichi Shihoin. I haven't seen you in a while. You've been in hiding for over 100 years. I thought you were dead." Even from where she was standing Kimiko could see the various emotions dancing on Byakuya's face. No one else could see it, he was a master of masking his emotions, but Kimiko had known the man for decades, she knew him before he was the seemingly emotionless man that stood before them. She knew how to read him.

"Yoruichi, you came to rescue me, didn't you? Thank you. Sorry, though. Move aside. I've got to defeat this guy." Ichigo interjected and Kimiko scoffed.

"Defeat him? You? Defeat him? You fool!" Yoruichi replied disbelievingly before disappearing from everyone's sight but her cousins. In a flash, she was in front of Ichigo, jabbing her hand into his wound.

A sedative, Kimiko noted while everyone else watched in varying degrees of shock.

"Wh-What're you doing? Yoru…i…" Sure enough, the boy's head rolled back and his body fell, to be caught by Yoruichi.

"Medicine." Jushiro commented in realization. "'Gaten' or 'hoten'. You thrust a powerful anesthetic into him didn't you? What do you intend to do with him Yoruichi?"

"Nothing you do will help." Byakuya stated. "There's no escaping from here."

Byakuya couldn't hope to compete with Yoruichi when it came to Flash Step. It's what she was renowned for.

 _But she does have the boy, the added weight will slow her._ Her zanpakuto pointed out.

It was a good point, but even being weighed down by a boy no doubt heavier than her, Kimiko knew her cousin was still faster than Byakuya. She wouldn't let herself be caught, especially not by him.

"Oh…you talk like a big shot now don't you, Byakuya-boy. I bet you still can't beat Kimi, but you think you can beat me?" Yoruichi scoffed, throwing her cousin a wink, "Have you ever once beaten either of us at 'tag'?"

"Would you like to try me?" Byakuya questioned.

The chase that ensued was pointless. At one point Byakuya did manage to nick Yoruichi's top, slicing off a piece of fabric, but the woman stepped up her game after that, making sure it wouldn't happen again.

"Three days!" She called atop the building directly behind Kimiko and Jushiro. "In three days, I'll make this boy stronger than you. This fight is postponed until then. Give chase if you wish, but "Flash Master Yoruichi" won't be caught by the likes of you yet!"

Kimiko and her cousin locked eyes, understanding passing between the two of them and then the woman was gone.

"They got away." Jushiro commented after a beat of silence. Byakuya on the other hand simply turned and walked away, pride damaged once again. "Where are you going Byakuya? Didn't you want to capture the Ryoka?"

"I've lost interest. Do what you want now." He said indifferently before disappearing.

"Well that was exciting." Kimiko chirped, plastering on a smile. "But a captain's work is never done, I'll see ya later Jushiro. Take care!"

Kimiko emphasized the last sentiment. No one was safe, she knew that now. In a flash, she too was gone.

…

En route to meet with her cousin Kimiko stopped by her divisions barracks. Tomo immediately greeted her and she scooped the red panda up into her arms, feeling a bit better as the animal nuzzled lovingly against her face.

Her subordinates stared at her as she passed through the halls, seeing the blood on her haori and connecting the dots between the sight and the information of their fallen comrades. The mood was grey to say the least, but there was an angry undertone there as well.

It wasn't very often members of the fourteenth division were slain, mostly because Kimiko was meticulous in keeping them alive. If there was even the slightest risk she made sure there was more than one person, and she never sent someone on a mission beyond their capabilities. Seven was an unprecedented number within their division, and for a seated member especially was almost unbelievable.

"Hamasaki-taichou!" A voice called from behind her and she paused to turn and acknowledge the person. It was Tamaki unsurprisingly. "Taichou, with all due respect, we're all tired of sitting around. Seven of our comrades have fallen while we just twiddle our thumbs. Let us _help_."

Kimiko sighed. She knew Tamaki was voicing the thoughts of the majority and she couldn't blame them. Of course they were frustrated, they were the only division not doing _something._ But the problem was that there was nothing they could do. Kimiko trusted every single member of her division and their abilities, but there wasn't an enemy for them to fight.

"I understand the frustration and helplessness everyone is feeling, but you have to trust me. The people who are responsible for the deaths of our comrades will pay dearly, but right now I need everyone here. Get things in order, prepare for the fallout of what may or may not occur. Because though I cannot tell you the details, if these people succeed, the Gotei Fourteen will not be the same." Tamaki wasn't satisfied, that was easy to see, but he nodded regardless, putting his faith in his captain.

She smiled at him before turning completing the walk to her office. Shrugging off the bloodstained haori she folded it neatly and placed it in her closet, pulling out a fresh one, realizing for the first time she left her purple haori at Jushiro's.

"Prepare for the fall out huh?" Akane scoffed, arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe.

"There's nothing else to be done Akane." Kimiko sighed, tying her haori into place and turning to face the girl.

"I can think of a few things." She growled.

"What? Get yourself killed?" Kimiko shot back, sharper than she meant.

"Do you have so little faith in me?" Akane questioned, an undertone of hurt present.

"Of course not Akane." Kimiko stressed. "But they took out seven of our comrades as easy as swatting flies. They could keep their intentions hidden this whole time, tricking everyone in the Seireitei. Not to mention that if they plan on betraying the entirety of the Gotei Fourteen, they are more than confident in their abilities. I am confident in your abilities, it's why you're my third seat, but these men have probably surpassed the abilities of a captain."

Akane's shoulders slouched at your words. She knew her captain was right, she always was.

"I hate this. I hate not doing anything." She grumbled and before Kimiko could respond, a knock on her door interrupted them.

"Come in."

"Hamasaki-taichou, I hate to disturb you but I have urgent news from Hitsugaya-taichou." The Shinigami said.

"Proceed."

"Hinamori-fukutaichou, Izuru-fukutaichou, and Abarai-fukutaichou have all escaped from their holding cells." Kimiko nodded once and dismissed the Shinigami. She knew Yoruichi was waiting for her, and her cousin was never the patient type.

"I have to go now Akane, thank you for understanding and remember this isn't a punishment, nor is it me not having faith in your abilities." Kimiko stressed, looking her subordinate in her eyes, making sure her words reached the girl.

"I understand Taichou." She murmured, averting her gaze. Not many people saw this side of the girl. Because despite her tough demeanor, Akane was just that, a girl. One who was forced to grow up too fast. For every sneer, every snarky remark, and every growl, Kimiko knew what it was hiding. Vulnerability. The fear of not being good enough, not being strong enough, not being _anything_.

Kimiko gave her a reassuring grin before she was gone. The captain made a straight shot to where she knew Yoruichi would be training the Ryoka, where she knew Renji was heading.

"Geez and you call me slow Kimi-chan." Yoruichi teased when her cousin appeared at her side.

"I've been a bit preoccupied with my own problem Yoru-nee." Kimiko responded, too exhausted to banter with her cousin at the moment. The taller woman's expression visibly hardened at the reminder.

"We'll get that bastard, he's crazy to think he could attack a member of the Shihoin clan and live." She growled, her voice oozing venom.

"He'll be pleading for the release of death by the time I'm done with him." Kimiko responded, a sinister smile on her face. She wasn't a cruel or sadistic person by nature, but when the situation called for it, she was no amateur.

"Kimiko-taichou?!" Renji shouted, surprised at the sudden appearance of the woman. Ichigo barely spared the woman a second glance, focused intently on his own training. "What are you doing here?"

"She's here to aid in your training of course." Yoruichi stated simply while her cousin cheerfully waved at the dumbstruck Lieutenant. "I may be faster than my cousin here, but her power exceeds mine. Besides, she's the person most familiar with Byakuya's technique. You'll benefit more from training with her."

"I won't go easy on your Renji-kun!" The woman exclaimed, more than a little excited to finally blow off a little steam. Renji visibly paled when she took out her fan and began lazily waving her fan, the grin on her face anything but comforting.

…

Seven hours later, Renji finally falls to the ground, a sweaty, bloody mess. His opponent on the other hand looked like she had barely broken a sweat. The woman spun her scythe Zanpakuto and in one smooth motion, put it back in its sheath, it having transformed back to its Shikai state.

"Well, I think I'm going to hit the hot spring! My muscled ache quite a bit, Renji come with!" The boy shouted something unintelligible when the woman whom was a foot shorter than him picked him up and threw him over her shoulder with ease.

"Are you crazy?! We can't go into a hot spring together!" He protested, trying to struggle out of the captain's grip to no avail. Yoruichi laughed from her post as she watched the pair.

Eventually the duo reached the hot spring and before Renji could protest more, Kimiko tossed him in. She immediately jumped in after him, only removing her socks and sandals as an afterthought. The red head came up sputtering curses at the woman whom was relaxing with her eyes closed, relishing in the feel of the hot water.

"You won't beat him Renji." The woman finally said bluntly.

"Of course I will! I can use Bankai now and you've taught me how to fight against him." Renji shouted angrily.

"There's a difference between being able to use it and mastering it." Kimiko countered. "I'm not saying you're not going to put up a good fight, you'll probably even gets some hits in, but Byakuya has had decades to master his use of Bankai. He's simply more skilled than you are."

"I have to try though. I have to save Rukia." He muttered and you cracked once eye open, seeing an unusually solemn look on his face.

"You're not the only one fighting for Renji." She reminded. "Make sure to get a good few hits in, Byakuya needs to be knocked down a notch or two."

Just as Kimiko was just letting her body relax when the sound of a familiar fluttering ruined the moment. She opened her eyes and spotted the black butter in the distance, coming straight to her. When the creature finally reached the duo, Kimiko shot a glance at Renji before holding her hand out for it to land.

"Hamasaki-taichou of the Fourteenth Division, urgent news involving the prisoner Rukia Kuchiki. Her execution has been moved up to today at noon. This is the final decision in the matter of her sentence." Kimiko and Renji sat in stunned silence for a beat before jumping into action, the captain going straight for Yoruichi and Renji no doubt going to his captain.

"Less than ideal news Yoru-nee, Rukia's execution has been moved to today at noon." She relayed, her cousin's face hardening at the news.

"You're leaving then?"

"I have to confirm my theory about Central Forty-Six

"Be safe Kimi." The older Shihoin said, concern lacing her features. She knew Kimiko was more than capable of taking care of herself, but years of being the older one, the "protector", was hard to break.

"That's my line." The captain teased and the pair shared an affectionate smile before the younger of the two was gone.

The lack of guards present was the first thing Kimiko noticed when she arrives at Central Forty-Six. That coupled with the fact that the door opened with no resistance when she pushed it open puts her on her guard immediately. It looked deserted.

"I am Kimiko Hamasaki-taichou of the Fourteenth Division requesting permission to enter." She announced when she reached the gate to the underground assembly hall. The only response the captain got was the emergency locks activating.

Hardening her resolve, Kimiko unsheathes her Zanpakuto and sliced through the door. The lack of any alarm and guards practically confirmed her theory right then and there.

They must have removed the guards, resealed the door, and deactivated the alarms. They certainly took precautions. Kimiko thought, an uneasy feeling in her gut.

Wasting no time, Kimiko ran through the empty halls, right hand on the handle of her Zanpakuto just in case. The scene the young woman came upon made her sick to her stomach. Every single member of Central Forty-Six lay dead in their seats. Fighting her emotions, the captain ran her finger along the table, feeling the black, flaky blood.

This happened far from recently. How long have Gin and Aizen been pulling the strings? The thought made her even more sick.

 _Calm down young one, take a deep breath and process everything._ A comforting voice said inside Kimiko's head and she did what her Zanpakuto instructs her too.

Her suspicions were proven correct. She didn't have evidence directly linking Gin and Aizen to the crime but she as positive this was their doing. Next was to locate Aizen, he wasn't dead, she knew that. He was supposed to be dead, so he would be somewhere where no one could stumble upon him.

It hit her and without further delay began to Flash Step to her destination. Seijotokyorin, the living quarters of Central Forty-Six and absolutely off limits. The perfect spot for someone who's supposed to be dead.

While on her way to her destination, she couldn't help but notice the influx of Spiritual Pressure coming from Sokyoku Hill. A smile wormed its way onto her face. Kimiko may or may not have slipped the tool needed to seal Sokyoku after her spat with Byakuya to Jushiro. Being that her little brother was the head of the Shihoin clan, she could get the tool with no resistance.

She arrived at the Seijotokyorin, bursting through the front doors just in time to witnedd Aizen impale Momo Hinamori, his own lieutenant, with his Zanpakuto. Hearing her entrance, he turned to her, a sickening smile on his face.

"Welcome, my love."

 **A/N: Another day, another chapter in which I shamelessly beg for reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

_To know what you know and what you do not know, that is true knowledge._

 _~Confucius_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Sometimes I hate being right." Kimiko grimaced, taking in the scene in front of her before hardening her features. "I won't allow you to get your hand on the Hogyoko, Aizen. And Gin, I'll be happy to melt the flesh from your bones."

The aforementioned captain simply smiled and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"I'm amazed Kimiko-taichou, truly I am. You were the only person to see through my guise all these years, you truly are skilled at your craft. You should join me, leave this place, you would be an invaluable asset." Kimiko's jaw clenched at the offer, to think he would even entertain the idea that she would join him.

"Over my dead body." She replied coldly.

"Well that is truly a shame." Aizen sighed regretfully. "However, it seems I'll have to take you up on that another time. Since it seems you took your time getting here, Hitsugaya-taichou is going to be arriving any minute."

As if on cue, the white haired captain burst through the front door. He was puzzled to see Kimiko already there, but the puzzlement gave way to shock when he saw Aizen, alive and well.

This wasn't a good situation for Kimiko, she knew that the moment she felt Hitsugaya's Reiatsu fast approaching. Her mind was racing to find solution to the problem at hand so she took out her fan, the motion giving her a focal point to concentrate on. No doubt Aizen purposefully lured Hitsugaya to their location knowing his presence would be a hindrance to her.

Not that the captain wasn't strong, he was the prodigy of the Seireitei after all, but the two of them were probably the least equipped to fight alongside each other. Aizen knew that. After all, Kimiko had a fire-based Zanpakuto while Hitsugaya's was ice-based. Any of her attacks would have to be controlled with him in the picture, not allowing her to fight at her full capacity.

"What are we talking about? Just strategy, something dear Kimiko knows all about. Like how right now she's trying to come up with a plan now that you're here. Fire and ice don't exactly go well together, her attacks will have to be much more controlled around you." Said woman heard, tuning back into the conversation.

"My my, aren't you a clever one Aizen." She replied, fanning herself with a small smirk on her face. Hitsugaya suddenly seemed to remember something and looked around the room frantically.

"Where's Hinamori?!" He questioned haughtily.

 _The boys' anger will get the better of him._ Hinotsubasa commented and Kimiko nodded in agreement, a grimace on her face.

There wasn't anything to be done, once he found the body of his friend there would be no reasoning with him. Hitsugaya was a captain, a prodigy, but he was still young.

"I wonder…" Aizen commented and Hitsugaya seemed to realize where she was. He Flash Stepped past Aizen and Gin to the spot where Hinamori was laying no doubt in a pool of blood.

"How unfortunate. You found her. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you. Maybe I should have chopped her into little pieces so you couldn't find her." Aizen suggested and Kimiko felt her anger flare, remembering how just yesterday the girl was alive and well, smiling and thanking her.

"Aizen…Ichimaru…When did you team up? Since before you faked your death?" Hitsugaya questioned, clenching his fists to keep from shaking.

"From the beginning of course. Since I became a Captain. I never considered anyone other than Gin as my Lieutenant."

"Then…All this time…Hinamori…Me…Your subordinates, all the other Shinigami…Everyone…You've been deceiving us all?!"

"I never thought of it like that. It's just; none of you saw my true identity. Except for Kimiko, she knew something was wrong the beginning; there just wasn't evidence to prove it."

"Didn't understand? Hinamori…She looked up to you. She joined the Gotei Fourteen so she could be closer to you. She worked so hard to become your lieutenant to serve you…And she finally made it!"

Things were going downhill fast, Hitsugaya was succumbing to his anger.

 _"_ I know. That's why she was so easy to manipulate. That's why I requested her to be my subordinate. This is a good opportunity. Remember this Hitsugaya. Admiration is the state furthest from understanding." Those are the words that set the young captain off. He pulled his zanpakuto from its sheath, the Reiatsu he was exerting causing an explosion.

Kimiko jumped to the wall, out of harm's way for the moment.

 _This is a good opportunity to witness Aizen's power levels._ Hinotsubasa remarked, causing Kimiko to frown.

It was true, but the last thing Kimiko wanted was the younger captain to be seriously injured.

 _Unohana's on her way, if things get too serious you can intervene._

"Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru." Toshiro uttered. Kimiko had to admit, she found Hitsugaya's dragon one of the most beautiful Bankai she had witnessed. It was surely a sight to see. As if on cue, Unohana and her Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, ran in, taking in the situation in mild shock.

"Aizen. I'm going to kill you."

"Don't use such strong words. It'll make you look weak." Aizen's words only served to infuriate Hitsugaya further. He charged Aizen, and his sword pierced right through his body, encompassing it in ice. It was almost too fast for Kimiko's eyes to catch, but she did. It was an illusion.

In the next moment, blood spurted from Hitsugaya's wound, and Aizen simply smirked from behind him.

 _He's strong._ Kimiko's zanpakuto remarked. For Aizen to take out Hitsugaya without even breaking a sweat, the power he had, was far beyond the level of Captain.

"Aizen-taichou. No, we shouldn't call you Captain any longer; you're just Sosuke Aizen, the traitor." Unohana commented and Kimiko heard the edge in her voice, the edge of her Kenpachi past.

"Hello Unohana-taichou. I knew you'd show up by now. Did you immediately figure out that I would be here?" He questioned, genuinely intrigued.

"This is the only place within the Seireitei that is completely off limits. This is the only place to hide for someone who's gone so far to fake his own death with such an elaborate corpse doll." She said, voicing the thoughts the lead Kimiko here earlier.

"Close, your insight is good but you missed two things. The same two things Kimiko here was able to figure out almost immediately. First of all, I didn't come here to hide. And second, this is not a corpse doll." Unohana and Isane looked rightfully shocked, but Kimiko just kept a bored expression on her face, lazily fanning herself. Now that she knew was an illusion she didn't have much trouble seeing through it. If only for a few seconds the young captain would be pulled under, but quickly found her way out.

It had been the only possibly explanation to how Aizen could fake his own death, yet leave a body at the scene. Her theory had been confirmed in the fight with Hitsugaya.

"Wh-When did-"Isane stutters. Kimiko answered before Aizen can.

"His Zanpakuto is illusion based, to put it simply, its ability is perfect hypnosis. It was only a theory until I witnessed it in his fight with Hitsugaya."

"Very good Kimiko." He praised with a smirk. "Shatter, Kyokasuigetsu."

"Perfect…hypnosis? But Kyokasuigetsu is supposed to be a running-water-type Zanpakuto. That it uses diffused reflection of running water and mist to confuse enemies into attacking each other! Aizen-taichou that's what you told us! You gathered all the lieutenants and showed it to us!" Isane protests.

"Perfect hypnosis controls all five senses and can cause every dimension of a target, including its form, shape, mass, feel, and smell, to replicate that of an enemy. In other words, it can make a fly appear to be a dragon or a marsh a flowerbed. All I need to do to activate it is show my enemies the release of Kyokasuigetsu."

Aizen's words caused a piece of the puzzle to fall together, though it's a piece she wished wasn't there.

"Kaname Tosen." Kimiko stated, causing the grin on Aizen's face to widen.

"Yes, whoever lays eyes on it will be affected. Which means those who cannot see won't be affected. Kaname Tosen has been my subordinate from the beginning." Once he's done speaking, Gin released a long white bandage that began wrapping around the two.

"I assume I'll be seeing you again Kimiko." Aizen's voice called out and they were gone.

"Damn it." The woman muttered.

"Do you know where they're headed Kimiko-taichou?" Unohana asked.

"Of course." She replied. "They're going to Sokyoku Hill, and Rukia Kuchiki is probably already there also. Please inform all Captains and Lieutenants about these events, the Ryoka too."

"Isane." Unohana commanded and her Lieutenant began setting up communication.

"You're going after them I presume?" The soft spoken captain asked while moving to gather Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Of course I am." The woman responded before disappearing.

 _At the power level Aizen appears to be, we might be forced to utilize Bankai._ Hinotsubasa advised and Kimiko nodded in agreement, taking a quick detour to her home for a quick wardrobe change before continuing on.

"I hope you're ready Hino; I'll need your strength for this." Kimiko muttered aloud.

 _It's already yours little bird._

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Razzle162: Thank you so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

_You can be the king but watch the queen conquer._

 _~Nicki Minaj_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Chaos was running rampant throughout the Seireitei. Isane's announcement sent a shockwave through the members of the Gotei Fourteen.

Captain Aizen, Gin, and Tosen were all traitors? Central Forty-Six had been annihilated? These were unheard of events.

Kimiko was barely listening to the announcement, she had more important things at hand. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute as she approached Sokyoku Hill, battle plans and tactics formulating by the second. She'd have to be smart about this fight, she saw what Aizen was capable of, the power he possessed. He took down Hitsugaya in the span of a breath, he was not to be underestimated.

Aizen's voice infiltrated her thoughts as the hill came into view.

"She can stay in your arms, but the rest of you has to go." Giving herself an extra push, Kimiko managed to make it in front of the red-haired Lieutenant just in time to deflect Aizen's attack.

"Kimiko-taichou!" Rukia shouted in surprise at the woman's sudden appearance.

"Hi Rukia-chan!" She chirped happily, not taking her steely gaze off Aizen.

"I see you are donning your Bankai attire, I feel honored." He commented, a gleeful smirk on his face. Due to the extent of Kimiko's Bankai, any normal clothes will turn to ash when she's forced to utilize. To combat this problem, she implored Kisuke to design a fire-resistant outfit for her. It was nothing outrageous, simply a pair of black form fitting pants and a black bodysuit, paired with her captain haori, also fireproofed.

It wasn't often that she was forced to utilize Bankai, therefore she didn't wear fire resistant clothes on the daily.

"You can never be too careful." Kimiko replied.

"As much as I want to play with you, I can't have you interfering just yet." The former captain said with a glare in his glasses and a sharp smile. "Gin, Tosen."

"Tch." Kimiko knew she could take the two of them, but she wasn't confident in her ability to protect Renji and Rukia while doing so. Having no other option, the captain unsheathed her zanpakuto in one swift motion, twirling her wrist to toss the sword in the air.

"Allow you flames to dance, Hinotsubasa." Transformed into its Shikai state, instead of a sword, a two-bladed scythe came down, the cool metal pressing into Kimiko's hands just in time to parry Gin's attack from the front and Tosen's from the back. "As much as I'd love to handle the two of you on my own, I have more important matters to attend to. Shikima, Akane, would you?"

Her lieutenant and third seat appeared at the woman's side in an instant.

"I apologize for disobeying your orders Kimiko-sama." Shikima said.

"This is what I've been waiting for." Akane growled.

"I take it the two of you can handle things here then?" Kimiko asked rhetorically, spinning her scythe to push the two former captains away from her a few feet.

"Strike, Mamaushi." Shikima's zanpakuto, once released, was a long, slick black spear with tiny poison coated spikes.

"Snap, Raionzufangu." Akane's became a long red whip, blades lining the sides. She lunged at Tosen while Shikima took on Gin. With those two occupied, Kimiko turned her attention back to Aizen. He was just beginning his advance on Renji and Rukia and Kimiko was in front of them in an instant.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She stated, holding her zanpakuto out in front of her, feet planted and ready to engage.

"Of course, I shouldn't be surprised that you of all people would be a few steps ahead of the game." Aizen surmised, a smirk on his face as she unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Well, shall we play Kimiko-taichou?"

She moved first. It was rare for her to do so, she liked to analyze, get a reading on her opponent's rhythm and patterns, but she couldn't afford to let Aizen strike first. Kimiko had seen what he could do and had to dispose of him as quickly as possible to keep Rukia safe and the Hogyoku out of his hands.

Her first blade clashed with his sword and she wasn't surprised at how easily he deflected her attack, she had seen how easily he defeated Hitsugaya's Bankai. Kimiko had sparred with the young captain before, she made it a point to spar with each captain at least once to collect data, and he was no pushover.

When she sparred with Aizen decades ago, there was no hint at this power he had. It was almost comical how easily Kimiko overpowered him, she was suspicious but had more important things to worry about. Now she saw how stupid she was.

The second swing of her scythe held more power, but was once again blocked with ease. She was gauging his power.

"It seems you were holding back the last time we sparred Aizen." Kimiko commented, another swing of her blade being blocked.

"Well of course, couldn't have you analyzing the true extent of my powers like you did the other captains, now could I?" He admitted, once again blocking her with ease.

No matter how much power she put behind each swing it was still as if he was merely swatting away a fly. She knew the power she possessed, knew that the swing of her scythe was nothing to laugh at. Before she could bring her blade round again, Aizen made his move.

He was fast. Kimiko had witnessed that, but it seemed what she had seen was only a fraction of his true nature. She prided herself with being one of the fastest within the Soul Society, second only to her cousin. However, she was barely able to block Aizen's attack, and it set up warning flags.

 _Stay calm fletching._ A comforting voice said firmly and Kimiko took a deep breath, jumping back from Aizen. Kimiko had been underestimating him still. Aizen did not give in, starting a barrage of attacks on the woman.

"Oh, come on Kimiko-taichou, you're better than this." Aizen chided, his sword coming down and slicing along her left arm. She grimaced and jumped back, the wound stinging painfully.

"Renji, get Rukia out of here." Kimiko called back to the scarlet-haired lieutenant, not sparring them a glance as Aizen continued his assault.

"I don't think so Kimiko-taichou."

He flew right past her and she was barely able to jump in front of Renji before Aizen's sword cut him down.

"Get out of here Renji. Now." She commanded through gritted teeth, pushing back against Aizen's sword.

"Yes taichou." He grunted.

"Shall we take things up a notch Aizen?" Kimiko question, placing both hands on the pole and twisting, the middle detaching. She wrapped the chain around Aizen's sword and pulled, the weapon coming free from his grasp and flying back a few feet.

"You never fail to impress me Kimiko-taichou." He said with a grin, completely unbothered by the fact that he was weaponless against the woman. She didn't say anything, tightening her grip on the sickles she now had in each a hand and taking a breath before aiming one of the blades at Aizen and releasing.

He dodged it and she moved her grip to the chain, manipulating both sickles at the same time, slashing at Aizen but missing each time.

"Enough of this foolishness, if you refuse to fight me at your full ability I have more important things to attend to." Too fast for Kimiko to keep up, Aizen dashed past her, going for his zanpakuto. Kimiko attempted to stop him, but uncharacteristically, was too slow.

His attacks were stronger this time, and she grit her teeth when she felt his sword slice at her chest. Distracted by the pain, he hit her hard in the center of her wound, knocking her back a few yards. She quickly got to her feet, standing in time to see Aizen cut through Renji's Bankai with the same ease he did Hitsugaya's.

Before the former captain could attack again, a boy with orange hair interceded.

 _So, it seems the Ryoka boy has achieved Bankai_. Hinotsubasa commented, notably impressed. Kimiko simply stared in shock for a second, she hadn't been paying attention to the ongoing battles happening throughout the Soul Society, she had been to focused on her own fight. For the boy to be here means he had to have defeated Byakuya, a feat she did not think possible for him all things considering.

Regardless, she knew that no matter how powerful Ichigo was, Byakuya was one of the strongest within the Seireitei. He did not get through the battle unwounded.

"Renji, Ichigo, take Rukia and get out of here." The woman commanded, reattaching her two sickles to make a scythe and standing in front of them. No matter what, Aizen could not get his hands on the Hogyoku, that was Kimiko's main concern.

"Are ya crazy! I'm not leaving!" Ichigo protested haughtily, causing the captain to huff in irritation.

"Neither of you can hope to defeat Aizen! Yes, you may have achieved Bankai, and yes you may have defeated Byakuya, but Aizen took out the prodigy of the Seireitei in less than a minute. No matter how strong you think you may be, it's not strong enough! Not yet!" The woman bellowed, her patience beginning to run thin. "I cannot focus on my fighting if I have to worry about you brats!"

The captain let a portion of her Reiatsu seep into her words, hoping to intimidate the two idiots. Kimiko was well versed in keeping the extent of her Reiatsu controlled, allowing her to keep Hinotsubasa in a sealed state, but in reality, her Reiatsu was greater than Kenpachi's.

Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia all buckled under the pressure, Ichigo and Renji not quite falling completely to the ground, but short of breath regardless. Kimiko reeled it back in, allowing the Shinigami to breathe.

"Impressive." Aizen commented, completely unfazed by the show of power.

"I don't care what ya' say girl! You can yell at me all you want but Rukia's my friend and I'm going to protect her!" The captain's glare softened as she gazed at the boy's face. He was so much like Kaien.

Something in her brain clicked as she stared at him, bits and pieces pulling together, fitting together like a puzzle. The resemblance to her friend, the boy's age certainly fit, his power. She shook herself from her thoughts, it wasn't the time or place.

"I'm not leaving either Kimiko-taichou." Renji stated firmly, though his voice held the tiniest bit of fear in it. Renji was familiar with the wrath of the cheerful captain, Ichigo was not.

"Brats like you will be the death of me." Kimiko muttered with a grimace on her face. "Don't get yourselves killed."

With no further delay, the captain charged at Aizen. Keeping a smile on his face, he deflected every swing of her scythe just like before. Every now and again the captain would land a scratch, but nothing more.

"Engulf them, Hinotsubasa." Kimiko commanded, rapidly rotating her wrist to spin her scythe. Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia watched in amazement as flames begin to shoot out of the whirlwind. When the rotation came to a stop, orange flames were engulfing both blades. "Enough fooling around Aizen."

"Why don't you stop this pointless fighting and join me?" Aizen proposed, effortlessly dodging the captains swings.

"Unlike you Aizen, I'm loyal to my friends. You'd have to kill me before I joined you." Kimiko replied coldly, bringing her scythe down once more.

"What a shame." He said with a dejected sigh. "So much wasted talent."

It was a split second mistake, but it was all Aizen needed. Kimiko made the mistake of glancing at his zanpakuto, and for a moment, it was her daughter, bloody and looking at her in desperation. It made the woman hesitate, and that hesitation gave Aizen the opening he needed. The next second, cold metal was sliding past through the captains' rib cage. Her eyes widened slightly in shock and she grimaced in pain as she jumped away from the man to prevent any further attacks.

"Kimiko-taichou!" Rukia called, concern lacing her voice as the captain began coughing up blood. The two had always been close, Kimiko taking Rukia under her wing like a little sister. The older woman trained Rukia herself, was there for her when Byakuya was cruel, and was every bit family to her as Byakuya.

Kimiko felt her shortness of breath and ruefully acknowledged that her lung was punctured. Before she could warn Renji and Ichigo against attacking, Aizen was slicing through their Bankai with ease.

 _To take out both of their Bankai with such ease, his power might even surpass yours young one._ Hinotsubasa warned and Kimiko sarcastically thanked the bird for the vote of confidence.

Kimiko's vision began to swim as she shakily got to her feet, seeing Aizen approaching Rukia, telling her the truth about what Kisuke put inside of her. The injured captain attempted to intervene, but was merely swatted away as if she were simply a fly.

Struggling to her feet, Kimiko could only watch in horror as Aizen thrusts his hand into Rukia's body, pulling out the Hogyoku.

Time seemed to slow for the woman as she heard Aizen order Gin, who'd only reappeared moments before to her distress, to kill Rukia. She felt Byakuya's reiatsu approaching, knew he would take the hit for his sister, but she couldn't allow that.

The feeling of being impaled a second time wasn't better than the first, and Kimiko immediately coughed up blood as Gin's zanpakuto retracted

"Kimiko?" Byakuya asked, so shocked by her sudden appearance he dropped titles and forgot to call her by her last name.

"I'm still faster than you Byakuya boy." She replied cheekily, a smile on her face as she turned to him.

"Are you so eager to join that wife of yours Kimiko-taichou?" Aizen questioned and Kimiko felt her blood run cold. "I was there the night she was killed you know, another failed Hollow experiment of mine. She beat the Hollow but I couldn't have her reporting back to you, you were already so suspicious of me. She died with your name on her lips, cried a bit too if I remember correctly. Said something about not making it to dinner after all I believe. It was all very touching."

Her Reiatsu skyrocketed, so intense that even Byakuya had to plant his feet. Kimiko knew what he was trying to do, to provoke her, and she tried to get her emotions under control, but the last image of her wife, of Hotaru, kept playing through her head.

 _It's just a Hollow, I'll be home in time for dinner!_

"Bankai. Fenikkusu no odori." Everything was quiet for a second before in a flash a whirlwind of flames encompassed the captain. Few had ever seen Kimiko release Bankai, and even fewer had lived to tell the tale. Anger was the only emotion the young captain felt, pure, unadulterated, anger.

"Beautiful." Aizen whispered in awe. "But your body is too weak to utilize it to the fullest."

In summary, Kimiko's Bankai translated to 'Dance of the Phoenix'. Flames encompassed her body completely, and a pair of phoenix wings from behind her. Along with her speed increasing exponentially, she could craft small, deadly birds made of flames that attacked her enemy, and create whips of fire to attack opponents, among other things.

Paying no mind to the man's words, she knocked Gin out of the way effortlessly and charged at him, managing to cut into his shoulder. It was pure anger that fueled the young woman's exhausted body, and the image of her wife's smiling face. Her face kept running through her mind again and again until she wanted to scream.

"Enough of these games." Aizen finally said as she charged at him again. Before the grief-stricken woman could even register the pain, a foot connected with her stomach, hard, and she was flying back, her eyes never leaving Aizen's face. She hit the ground hard and skid along it for a few moments before coming to a halt. Kimiko attempted to stand, but her shaky legs couldn't hold her for long and she hit the ground.

No. She had to kill him. She _had_ to kill him. He killed Hotaru. He killed her wife. He killed Hotaru.

Hotaru.

 __With the image of her wife's face in her mind, the captain slipped into unconsciousness.

 **A/N: Now as you can see, I'm probably the worst at writing battle scenes. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **spicyboi: thank you so much! your review(s) put the biggest smile on my face!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _~Haley Reinhart_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"How is she Unohana?" The white-haired captain of the thirteenth division questioned, concern lacing his voice as his eyes stayed glued to the beaten and bruised woman on the hospital bed, red panda curled up on her stomach. It had been a month since Aizen defected, taking Gin and Tosen with him, and Kimiko Hamasaki, captain of the fourteenth division, had yet to wake up.

"I've done all I can Jushiro. The rest is up to her now. I believe it's a matter of her psychological state now. From what I understand, she learned some distressing news about her late wife. If she doesn't want to make it through this, I fear she won't." The gentle captain said, concern in her own face for the younger woman. Jushiro's heart sank at the woman's words, but he nodded in understanding regardless. Once she excused herself, the captain took a seat next to his longtime friend and affectionately brushed a few stray hairs away from her forehead.

Jushiro had considered the woman a sister for decades now. She was one of the few people who looked at him and saw a man of captain level strength, not a sickly noble. The woman frequented the Ukitake residence so much; his own family already considered her an Ukitake. The thought of losing her was almost too much for Jushiro to bear.

"Did you hear that Kimiko? It's up to you now." He said before sighing. "I don't think it's time for you to leave us yet. You have so much life left to live. Hanako is waiting for you. I know Hotaru wouldn't want you to throw it away like this either. Everyone's worried sick about you; everyone loves you and wants you to get better. I even see Byakuya sneak in here at night when he thinks no one is watching."

He paused for a moment, grabbing her limp hand in his.

"Please don't leave Kimiko."

Jushiro stayed a bit longer before kissing the unconscious girl's forehead and leaving. She didn't wake up, and soon enough it was nighttime. Just as the white-haired captain said, a shadow slipped into the woman's room and took the seat next to her bed.

Byakuya just stared at the woman. She looked terrible; her hair has lost all its life and vibrancy and her naturally tanned skin had a pale tint to it.

The Kuchiki head just sat there, still not sure what brought him to the woman's side every night. Still unsure about why the thought of her not waking up kept him from getting any rest. Ever since Hisana died, Byakuya held a strong resentment for the cheerful woman for an incredibly childish reason.

Growing up, the noble always had a crush on the Shihoin girl. She was kind, beautiful, powerful, and never took any of his shit, but, he was engaged to her older cousin. Though he was hurt when Yoruichi left, being that she was one of his closest friends; the hurt was replaced with joy when he realized it meant he could try to set something up between himself and his crush.

It was too late for Byakuya though; his crush had found love elsewhere and was soon married. Despite his heartbreak, he too moved on and found Hisana. Those years with Hisana were the happiest he'd ever been. He even found it in his heart to accept Kimiko as a friend due to her becoming such a good friend to his wife, defending her when nobles would get nasty, being a female confident for her, and teaching her the inner working of noble life.

When she died he was crushed. After only 5 short years Hisana was gone. He stopped talking to Kimiko, completely shut out all of her attempts to reach out to him, to comfort him. She reminded him too much of his wife. He grew to resent her, angry that she still had her own spouse.

When he found out the news about her wife he immediately regretted ever bit of ill will he ever wished towards the couple.

It wasn't long after that, that the Kuchiki head would find his eyes wandering to his childhood friend, whom now had a child in tow. He'd find himself thinking about how natural she looked with a child trailing behind her, how the happy glow she had accentuated her natural beauty, how her laugh caused something warm to stir in his heart, and her smile brought him back to the days of his childhood crush. So, he resolved to hate the woman. Feeling anything for her would be a disgrace to his late wife.

When Kimiko jumped in front of Byakuya to save him, the man felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. She gave him that damned smile of hers, and despite having a sword impaling her, still managed to tease him with 'still not fast enough' of all things. The woman was infuriating; she always had been and always would be.

But she was always brave no matter the situation. She always kept her emotions hidden for the sake of everyone else. That's why seeing the look of vulnerability and pain on her face as Aizen told her the truth about her wife's demise shocked Byakuya so much. He wanted to take away her pain.

And then, once she was defeated, seeing her body lying there, unmoving, bloody, and beaten, Byakuya could have cursed the gods above. He hated the woman. He hated her for making him feel things he resolved himself never to feel again.

"I command you to live Kimiko." Is all the Kuchiki head said before getting up and leaving, not noticing the white-haired captain standing in the shadows, smiling.

 _Kimiko was sitting outside on the porch of her home, staring up at the night sky but seeing nothing. She wanted to cry, so badly, but the tears refused to come. There were no tears left to cry, not anymore. Her mother was dead and so was her father._

 _Hotaru took a seat next to her wife, not saying anything. The pair sat in silence for a long time, Kimiko being comforted by the presence of her wife._

 _"I don't know what to do anymore Hotaru. It's all just too much." The woman finally said, tears she didn't think she was capable of producing beginning to stream down her face. "Yoruichi's gone, Ryuu is being forced into the position as head because I'm too much of a coward, Sayuri gets worse every week that passes, I have a whole division to run and within the span of a month I've lost both my parents. I can't do this."_

 _The orange-haired woman wrapped her arms around her distressed wife and rubbed her back comfortingly. Kimiko always felt safe in her wife's arms. Her embrace was comforting, it was home, it was a silent message that no matter what was going on, they would be okay._

 _"Kimiko, you are the single strongest person I've ever known and every day I can't believe I somehow suckered you into marrying me. I know things seem like they'll never get better, but I promise you they will because I'll be right here next to you every step of the way. When you feel like your drowning, I'll be your lifejacket. If you can't be strong, I'll be strong for you, because I love you Kimiko, with every fiber of my being. My one wish in this world is your happiness, no matter what the price. You're my precious wife and no matter what happens, no matter where life takes you I will always love you. My heart has been yours from the moments we met, wholly and unconditionally." Hotaru said softly, her warm blue eyes meeting Kimiko's watery gold ones. The captain rested her forehead against her wife's, the tears still flowing, but not in such abundance. She had to be the luckiest woman in the world._

Jushiro was alarmed when he saw tears begin to leak from the unconscious woman's eyes.

"Hotaru." Kimiko whimpered softly, her tears picking up speed until she was openly sobbing, the pain in her heart almost being too much to bear. The older captain's eyes softened and he rose before slowly crawling into the woman's hospital bed and pulling his distraught friend to his chest.

"It's alright Kimiko, let it all out, I'm right here." He said comfortingly, gently petting her hair as she clutched onto his haori, letting the emotions she'd kept hidden for so long finally pour out.

 **A/N** : **Short chapter, but didn't want to add more to it. Also, I know the original song is sung by Elvis, but I wrote with the Haley version in mind. Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

_The family is one of nature's masterpieces._

 _~George Santayana_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

A young woman laid sprawled beneath a cherry blossom tree, relishing in the silence of the courtyard within her barracks. She was absentmindedly running her finger through the red fur of the red panda sleeping on her stomach.

It had been two months since Aizen's rebellion and one month since the young captain awoke from her coma. The Soul Society was still in shambles, attempting in vain to patch the gaping hole the deflection of three captains left. Most of the outer damage had been fixed, but the inner working was going to take a lot more than a few months. The squads that lost their captains had been taking it the hardest, though it wasn't much of a surprise. A captain's subordinates looked up to them, respected them, idolized them; for that person you had loved to turn around and betray the very thing you worked to protect was more than painful than any wound.

Kimiko felt much like the Soul Society. Her outer wounds had healed without a problem thanks to Unohana, but the wounds she carried on the inside were far from healed. Though the deflection of the three captains has shaken the captain up, mostly the fact that even she, the one who was supposed to know every single bit of information within the Soul Society, didn't realize Tosen too was a traitor put her on edge, it was the information that Aizen revealed to her that's caused her so much pain.

" _Are you so eager to join that wife of yours Kimiko-taichou? I was there the night she was killed you know, another failed Hollow experiment of mine. She beat the Hollow but I couldn't have her reporting back to you, you were already so suspicious of me. She died with your name on her lips, cried a bit too if I remember correctly. Said something about not making it to dinner after all I believe. It was all very touching."_

With a sharp intake of breath, the young captain jumped to her feet, almost forgetting to grab Tomo, and rushed to her office, needing something to concentrate on. She needed a distraction to keep the black thoughts at bay. Kimiko had only just made it to her office when a fluttering sound reached her ears, followed by a Hell's Butterfly entering through her open window. With a sigh, she held out her finger to allow the insect to land.

"Kimiko Hamasaki-taichou of the Fourteenth Division, your presence is requested in my office at your earliest convenience." The unmistakable voice of the head captain filled her office and she left immediately, mind racing to find a reason for her to summoned to Yamamoto's office.

It only took a few minutes for Kimiko to arrive at the neighboring barracks, and immediately made her way to the head captain's office, being more than familiar with the layout of the building. He didn't even give her a chance to knock before calling her in.

"You wanted to see me Ojii-san?" She questioned as cheerfully as possible as she strolled into his office. The young captain affectionally dubbed the man 'ojii-san', decades ago, his intimidating appearance reminding so much of her own grandfather she stopped correcting herself after a while. And though he wouldn't admit it, Kimiko know Yamamoto secretly liked it.

Said man simple took in the captain's appearance for a few moments. Though she looked much better than when she was laid up in a hospital bed, hell, only those close to her could tell something was amiss. Yamamoto could see the truth behind Kimiko's cheerful smile, the pain she was always so good at hiding away. He saw the was her smile didn't reach her eyes, the way she would fidget uncomfortable, the faraway look she'd get in her eyes when she thought no one was watching.

"Yes, yes, take a seat my dear." Yamamoto finally said and she complied, still unsure as to why he wanted to see her. "Ever since you obtained your injuries a few months ago, your family has been imploring me to allow you time to recover under their care. I knew you would not wish to do so, however, seeing your appearance today is making me rethink my decision."

Kimiko immediately protested at the absurd notion. "I can't possibly abandon my duties as a captain now! Captains are needed in the Seireitei now more than ever before, we are the pillars that hold up the Soul Society and three pillars are now gone. Another pillar cannot be removed."

"I understand your feelings, they're the very reason I refused your family in the first place, however, old wounds have reopened. We're still unsure about Aizen's goal, but the Hogyoku will not awake for another two months. When that happens, I need everyone to be at their best because the battle that will ensue will not be an easy one. Take a week or due, spend time with your family, heal, and come back to your subordinates at your best." Kimiko was frustrated, and angry, and a million other emotions, but she knew Yamamoto was right.

"My wife has been dead four decades but it still has this much of an effect on me. I pride myself on my deception tactics yet here I am, caught red handed. I'm pitiful." She lamented sadly, staring at her lap and clenching her fists in frustration.

"You are far from pathetic young one. Needing time to heal is natural, especially after experience such a tragedy. Your squad members all care about you immensely, they will understand. And from what I understand, your siblings miss your dearly." After a bit of paperwork, and hugging the captain commander, Kimiko was on her way to her office to get her things together.

Once her things were in order, she called Shikima and Akane to her office to inform them of her departure. Both were still a bit banged up from their own battles, but both were in good shape. They weren't surprised by her departure, and Akane practically shoved her out of the barracks when she was reluctant to leave.

The Shihoin had four younger siblings, with her being the oldest. In order of age, there was Ryuusuke, current head of the Shihoin clan, Minako and Michiko, twins, and Sayuri, whom was still just a child. Due to being the eldest, Kimiko was the obvious choice for head when Yoruichi disappeared, but she refused the position. She knew being the head of her clan would limit her ability to do her job as captain of the Fourteenth Division, there were too many things that needed her constant attention. Besides, she knew her brother would be leagues better than her at the job.

It wasn't often that Kimiko visited her family estate, opting to continue living in the house her and her wife shared. The only time's she ever returned home were for special events such as birthdays and formal parties. Being a captain wasn't an easy job and kept her hands tied almost constantly. Not to mention any time she showed her face, the Shihoin council members were relentless in their pursuit to convince her to marry Byakuya, and that was just something she never liked dealing with.

The council never approved of her marriage choice in the first place, but due to having their hands full with Yoruichi; their attention never stayed on the situation for long. After the combination of her cousin leaving and her wife dying, the council became ruthless. Kimiko was the perfect marriage match to several advantageous suitors; she was a captain and the elder sister to the head of the Shihoin clan. Noble families were having their sons, and daughters, throw themselves at her.

Her councilors were particularly insistent on her marrying Byakuya. There were always offers from the other families, but the council seemed to refuse to give up on tying the Shihoins' and Kuchikis'. Of course, Kimiko could see how advantageous it would be, but it never made the idea more appealing. Maybe before, before Hotaru, before Hisana, before life dealt its cruel hand, but Kimiko didn't like to think about the what if's. And if she could go back and choose, she would choose the path that lead her to her wife every time and she knew Byakuya would make the same choice.

For the most part Kimiko's brother and grandfather could deter the councilors from pushing the matter, but every now and again one councilor would get brave enough to approach the captain directly. When the situation arose, the well-mannered Shihoin would fix tea, listen to the councilor plead their case, and politely escort them out on good terms. However, at least once a decade one councilor would bring up her deceased wife, and they were lucky to leave her presence in one piece.

…

The trip to the Shihoin estate was a relatively short one for Kimiko, however, at the pace of her flash step, most distances were relatively short. In truth, the estate was on the edge of the Seireitei; the Shihoin's liked their privacy.

Upon arriving, she was immediately greeted by two of her younger sisters; Michiko and Sayuri. She wasn't expecting to greeted by Ryuusuke and Minako, the two of them were no doubt too busy training.

"Nee-san!" Sayuri squealed happily as Kimiko landed in front of her. The older sibling catching her sister as she jumped into her arms. Sayuri was still a child, barely sixty. Her hair was a light lilac, and her Shihoin gold eyes were muted, being a pale yellow. Kimiko's smile faltered as she discretely assessed her little sister, noting how her eyes seemed even more dull than the last time she visited.

 _They're going faster than Unohana predicted._ Hinotsubasa observed sadly. Sayuri was born premature due to their mother's poor health during the pregnancy. As a result, the child's eyesight diminished at an increasingly rapid rate as the years passed and Sayuri was extremely sickly. The reason her mocha skin was so much lighter than her siblings was because the sun drained her energy at such an alarming rate that she wasn't allowed outside much.

"Look how much you've grown little lily!" Kimiko praised affectionately, not letting herself focus on the dark thoughts. She was here to forget the dark thoughts, not be plagued with more. And it was only a small lie; Sayuri was extremely small for her age, another effect of being born premature. It was predicated the tallest she would get was four and a half feet.

"You should visit more Nee-sama." Michiko interjected, the embodiment of a noble lady as she glided towards her embracing siblings. Michiko was always dressed in the finest traditional kimonos, her light brown hair in matching curled pigtails behind her and her golden eyes adorned with the smallest amount of makeup, simply there to accentuate her natural beauty. She looked as regal as a princess in everything she did. From a young age, she refused to train, not wanting to gain muscle or scars in fear of damaging her marriage prospects. Though she had a zanpakuto, and knew its name, the only time she utilized it was when Sayuri needed healing.

"You could always drop by and visit now and again Michi." Kimiko countered, putting Sayuri down to pull her slightly taller sibling into a tight hug. Once the reunion was over and the servants had taken care of Kimiko's few belongings, the captain decided to swing by the training compound, knowing that's where she would find her remaining siblings.

Just as she predicted, the familiar sounds of sparing reached her ears as she approached and she felt her siblings Reiatsu.

Kimiko fondly noted that not much had changed when she walked in and saw Minako and Ryuusuke locked in battle. It was a comforting notion. In a flash, Minako disappeared, leaving Ryuusuke unruffled, and causing Kimiko to roll her eyes. She grabbed her fan just in time to block her younger sister's attack. Minako subjected her sister to a barrage of pointless attacks as Kimiko effortlessly blocked every one before stopping, the sisters sharing matching grins.

"And you all wonder why I never visit." Kimiko teased before being pulled into a bone crushing hug.

Minako was the polar opposite of Michiko. Where Michiko as the embodiment of a lady, Minako was the embodiment of a warrior. Her muscles were hard and lean from years of training, and scars littered her body. Minako was loud, brash, and had an unfortunate tendency to be rude no matter who she was talking to. The only thing the twins shared were their caramel hair and golden eyes.

"Gotta make sure your senses haven't dulled stuck behind a desk all day." Minako defended, finally releasing her shorter older sister.

"She is a captain, she cannot afford for her senses to be dulled. She would die if they did." Ryuusuke commented bluntly, his voice monotone, though Kimiko's trained ears could detect the hidden warmth.

"I've missed you too Ryuu." The captain said before wrapping her arms around her brother. Kimiko and Ryuusuke had always been extremely close, not needing words to communicate. They simply understood each other without question, such as when Kimiko needed the Sokyoku, her brother gave it without question.

"Still not married yet I see." She joked, quirking her eyebrows teasingly. If Kimiko thought she had it bad, her poor brother had it a hundred times worse. He managed to stay away from the women constantly throwing themselves at him, but the councilors were ruthless. Being the head of one of the four noble families along with being handsome with her dark hair and golden eyes meant he was one of the most eligible bachelors in the Soul Society.

"I could say the same to you." He shot back, a small smile on his face.

"Oh god, _please_ don't start. I swear if Michi even _senses_ somebody talking about the m-word she'll be here in a heartbeat." Minako pleaded and Kimiko laughed. Michiko was desperate to have the councilors arrange a marriage for her, but the councilors were reluctant since Kimiko was older and unmarried.

"Have you visited grandfather yet?" Ryuusuke questioned, his voice holding a tone meant to reprimand. However, Kimiko swiftly hit him over the head with her fan.

"Don't think you can order me around Ryuu, need I remind you why I was first in line to be head of the clan?" Kimiko warned, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"It's about time someone else is here to knock him down a peg beside Ojii-san." Minako laughed, crossing her arms.

"You've only just arrived and you're already tormenting poor Ryuu?" A deep, booming voice interrupted and a grin overtook the captain's voice. There were few within the Soul Society who could sneak up on Kimiko, and only one within the estate.

"Ji-ji!" Kimiko exclaimed, reverting to a child at the appearance of her grandfather. She sharply pivoted on her heel and charged at him, launching herself into the arms of the enormous man and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Daisuke, the former head of the Shihoin clan was nothing short of extremely frightening. His appearance alone had the ability to send people running; towering over most people at 6'10, being built of muscle, a full beard, and scars littering his entire body.

However, when it came to family, Kimiko and her siblings knew their grandfather was the biggest softie. A fact only proven by his boisterous laughter as he crushed his granddaughter to his imposing figure lovingly.

"My little bird, it's been too long since you last visited!" He bellowed happily while embracing her. Kimiko had always been the apple of her grandfather's eye, Daisuke loved all his grandchildren, but Kimiko was the favorite and everyone knew it. She could get away with murder because he would hide the body.

"I'm not a child anymore ji-ji, I can't drop everything and come home whenever I wish." She defended, practically glowing with happiness. Being around her grandfather made Kimiko feel at ease, made her feel safe, that nothing bad could happen to her because her grandfather would protect her.

"You are still a child in my eyes little bird." Daisuke pointed out lovingly and finally put Kimiko down. "Speaking of children, your little one just settled down for a nap."

From the moment Kimiko decided to adopt Hanako, she knew there would be complications. The adoption of children from the Rukongai by nobles was typically looked down upon. People from the Rukongai were looked down upon in general by nobles. Considering that when Kimiko adopted the little girl, her brother was head, she was widowed, and marriage proposals were streaming in, many people looked down upon the little girl.

The first-time Kimiko heard someone insult her daughter was at some formal party she took Hanako along to despite knowing it wouldn't be appreciated. The child got her fair share of dirty looks, but was oblivious to it all, and Kimiko could deal with looks. It was when they were passing by a group of lower noble ladies and Kimiko heard one of them mumble something along the lines of 'it's a disgrace to the Shihoin's, she'll probably just grow up to be a common whore', that the new mom acted. Physical violence didn't ensue, but when Kimiko was done talking to the woman she never saw her again.

Kimiko was mostly afraid of her grandfather's reaction. However, she stood by her decision to take in the little girl and brought her to be introduced. All it took was seeing Hanako make his granddaughter smile for Daisuke to love the little girl. The little girl gave Kimiko a reason to do more than simply got through the motions, she gave her a reason to live, to thrive, and for that, Daisuke, along with Kimiko's siblings, would have protected the child against anything.

"How is she? I wish I could have given her more of an explanation, she's going to have questions. She's going to wonder where Aimi is." Kimiko said sadly, the smiling face of her former fifth seat passing through her mind. The temperature in the room dropped at indirect mention of Aizen. She could feel the anger not only coming from her grandfather, but her two siblings.

"Those traitors blood will spill for thinking they could threaten Hanako and harm you. Nobody attacks a member of the Shihoin clan and escaped with their life." Daisuke growled, his voice alone enough to petrify anyone in the vicinity.

Kimiko sure had missed her family.


	11. Chapter 11

_Yesterday is not ours to recover, but tomorrow is ours to win or lose._

 _~Lyndon B Johnson_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Kimiko's favorite place to be while at the Shihoin Mansion was her mother's garden as the very edge of the estate. The beautiful garden was where the woman could remember spending a lot of her childhood, trying -and failing-, to help her mother. Her mother always had a love for nature, was so attuned to it, not having a garden was out of the question.

After their mother's death, Michiko took over caring for the garden; a coping method of sorts. Keeping the garden alive was keeping the memory of their mother alive. Anytime one of the siblings needed the comfort only a mother could give, they would find themselves in the expanse of the garden.

Misaki Shihoin was the embodiment of the perfect wife and mother. She was kind, smart, beautiful, gentle, loving; everyone who met her loved her. Her children were her pride and joy, and her unbending love for her children was what ultimately lead to her demise.

During her pregnancy with Sayuri, she became extremely sick. It came down to she either abort the child, or carry it to term and die. Misaki would have chosen death for herself over her child a million times over. Her body was weak, leading Sayuri to be born premature. The sick mother only lived a few days after the birth.

Though her children took the loss hard, her husband seemed to take it the hardest. Takashi Shihoin was a big-hearted man. He wasn't a warrior like his father or brother, and his Zanpakuto skills weren't very well developed. However, he had a talent for Kido that that led him to becoming the head of the Kido Corps. He loved his wife and children with every fiber of his being, but the wife of his death crushed him. Takashi couldn't live without his wife, he loved her too deeply. After securing his children's future, he went on a solo mission and never returned.

"You've only been here a few hours and you're already hiding from us?" A deep voice joked and Kimiko forced a smile on her face before turning to face the imposing figure of her grandfather.

"Just needed a few minutes of peace and quiet to collect my thoughts." She replied sincerely, the feel of the cool black fan in her sleeve weighing heavy on her heart, her last conversation with Yoruichi playing through her mind.

 _"I thought you'd have been long gone." Kimiko commented quietly, laying in her hospital bed and staring at the open window across from her, the silhouette of a cat capturing her attention._

 _"I have to tell you something." Yoruichi stated, putting Kimiko on guard. Her cousin was rarely this serious, choosing to bicker even in the middle of battle most times. Kimiko simply nodded at her cousin to continue. "We, Kisuke, Tessai, and I, haven't been completely honest with you."_

 _Kimiko sat up, ignoring the dull pain in her abdomen._

 _"This is about why they were exiled, none of you would give me a straight answer so I dropped it. I trusted that if it were important you would have told me."_

 _"We should have, I wanted to, but Kisuke didn't want you starting something, he didn't want you to dig and alert Aizen."_

 _Aizen. Of course._

 _"Aizen is the reason you all got exiled and Kisuke didn't want to tell me? I could have_ done _something. I could have stopped him. If I could have proved Kisuke innocent-"_

 _"You wouldn't have been able to Kimi, all you would have done was tip Aizen off that you were on to him, possibly forced him to make his move sooner." Yoruichi interrupted softly, seeing how distressed her cousin was._

 _"I would have been more on guard, I would have been on the lookout for strange occurrences, I might have never sent Hotaru out that night, jesus." Kimiko rambled, eyes wide as she tried to process._

 _"I'm so sorry Ki-"_

 _"I trusted you. All of you. My trust isn't easily given but you three had it, more so than anyone." The distressed woman said sharply, eyes hard as she glared at her cousin._

 _"Kimi-"_

 _"Get out."_

 _"You have to-"_

 _"Get. Out."_

 _Yoruichi hesitated, heart heavy as she looked at her cousin, pain and hurt on her face. When Kimiko looked back at the windowsill, her cousin was gone._

"Come, sit with me." Daisuke said, moving to sit at one of the many benches within the garden. With a deep sigh, Kimiko followed, feeling very small next to her grandfather. "Now tell me what's on your mind."

"I don't even know where to start ji-ji." She confessed, admiring the flowers in front of them. Snapdragons, her mother planted them when Kimiko was appointed captain of the fourteenth, her new divison's flower.

"It doesn't matter where you start." Daisuke pointed out and Kimiko took a breath.

"Aizen is the reason Kisuke, Tessai, and Yoruichi were exiled and they kept that information from me all this time." As she recounted the information, she felt her anger grow. "They knew this whole time that he was a traitor, and kept me in the dark about it! If I had known I could have done something, I would have been more alert, I would have kept a closer eye on him!"

She took a shaky breath before saying what hurt the most, the main reason for her anger.

"I never would have sent Hotaru out alone that night, I might not have sent her out at all. Aizen is the reason she's dead, he told me himself." Kimiko didn't shout the last two sentences, they were quieter, broken, filled with grief.

"Come here little bird." Her grandfather said softly and she sat back down, having stood up in her anger. Daisuke gently wiped the tears from Kimiko's face and she was shocked to discover that she was crying. She hadn't even realized.

"What's the point? People say I'm strong, I'm a captain of the Gotei Fourteen, the most informed person in the Seireitei, yet when it matters most I'm useless. I couldn't protect Hotaru, I couldn't protect Hanako; what's the point?" She lamented, tucking her head into the crook of her grandfather's neck.

Seeing his normally calm, cheerful, granddaughter so filled with grief made Daisuke see red.

From a young age, Daisuke knew his granddaughter understood what their family name meant. She worked harder than anyone to train, to become strong, to live up the expectations surrounding her. However, along the way, she lost a part of herself. Though she would smile, she wasn't truly happy.

That changed when she met Hotaru. For the first time since she was a child, Daisuke saw true happiness in his granddaughter's eyes. Though the council objected to the marriage due to Hotaru's nonexistent status, Daisuke quickly shut them down; Kimiko's happiness meant more to him than ties to another family.

The clumsy red-head thawed a part of his granddaughter's heart that she had unknowingly frozen. She helped her through the death of her parents, eased the stress the being a captain brought; they glowed around each other.

When Hotaru died, Daisuke feared his granddaughter would never be the same. He feared she would succumb to depression, sink into the darkness and never return. But thanks to a little blue haired girl, she managed to survive.

"Living in the past will only impede you from living in the present. You know Yoruichi must be hurting, she would never have kept something like that from you if she didn't believe it was the right thing to do, same with Kisuke and Tessai. What matters now is you all have a common enemy. And the point to all this, think of all the people you've saved. Any captain here could drive themselves crazy if they only focused on those they lost. Consider it a learning experience if you must, but you cannot let it break you. Your daughter is here, she's safe, and at the end of the day that's what matters, believe me." Kimiko was crying at this point. Her grandfather always knew what to say to make her feel better. He had a way of putting things in perspective.

"Thank you jii-jii." She said after a few minutes, still sniffling but no longer actively crying.

"Anytime little bird."

…

"I refuse!" Minako exclaimed loudly, slamming her fist down on the table, the piece of furniture shuddering. Kimiko smiled in-between bites of her curry. It was comforting to be around her siblings.

"Minako, you do his every time we are invited to an event, you should stop being so childish." Michiko responded demurely, taking a sip of her tea.

"At least I don't live like some little girl living in a fairy tale waiting for my prince to come!" Minako spat and Kimiko noticed how Michiko's hand tightened around the handle of her cup.

"You two are still at each other's throats I see." Kimiko commented lightly, amusement present in her voice.

"I just don't see the point of going to the stupid thing! It's the same every time; nobles sit around and discuss pointless things and girls throw themselves at the boys. It's sickening. I would rather use my time productively." Minako defended, crossing her arms in agitation.

"And I do not see why you cannot just suck it up for one night. What message is that sending to the other nobles if a member of the main family simply refuses to go? It could be taken as a direct insult and directly insulting Byakuya Kuchiki is not a smart move." Michiko attempted to counter politely, but Kimiko could see the frustration on her sister's face.

"Stop talking like that! You're not a princess Michi! No one talks like that!" Minako exploded, planting her hands on the table and jumping to her feet. Kimiko had noticed of course, the change in her sister's dialect, but hadn't thought anything of it.

"Regardless," Kimiko started, putting authority in her voice the screamed 'shut up'. "we are all going to the Kuchiki manor tonight. We will be leaving soon so I would be wise to start getting ready."

"Yes, nee-san."

"Yes, nee-sama."

With a smile to her chastised siblings, Kimiko left to get ready.

…

The long time Shihoin housekeeper, Hikaru, was waiting for her when she entered her room. A beautifully embroidered royal blue kimono was laid out of her bed and she smiled at the elderly woman.

"Your kimonos are still the best Hikaru-san." Kimiko praised earnestly, undressing so she could get changed. The statement was far from a lie, the woman was highly sought after by noble women, but always refused commissions, she was unwavering loyal to the Shihoins.

Hikaru didn't respond to Kimiko's praise, she never did, instead grabbing the blue kimono and began dressing the younger woman. Kimiko knew the woman's seemingly cold personality was actually the completely opposite. If the old housekeeper didn't like the Shihoin, the kimono she was being dressed in wouldn't be half as nice.

"Tch." Hikaru said and she ran her hand along the light scar decorating Kimiko's stomach. Unohana could have made them disappear, but most Shinigami kept their scars as a reminder. She wasn't an exception to that.

"It wasn't that bad Hikaru-san." Kimiko comforted as the woman tied a sash around her waist.

"Sit." She commanded and chuckling, Kimiko obeyed. Hikaru started working on the Shihoin's hair and Kimiko sighed in pleasure. She loved having people play with her hair, Hotaru would do it all the time. Her late wife loved her long, burgundy, locks. Her love for Kimiko's hair was the reason it grew to be as long as it did, just reaching the small of her back.

"I've missed having you do my hair Hikaru-san." Kimiko confessed, watching the older lady in the mirror. A small smile decorated her wrinkled face and the way she was unnecessarily gentle with her hair, let Kimiko know she missed her too.

After her hair was tamed in an elegant half up, half down fashion, Hikaru began decorating her face. Kimiko was never much of a fan of makeup, just a bit of lipstick and eyeliner to accentuate her features. She wasn't as beautiful as Michiko, but the way she carried herself always attracted people.

…

The Kuchiki estate was beautiful. That came as no surprise to Kimiko as she had been there frequently in the past, less so in the past few decades. However, despite the immense beauty, the estate seemed cold; a reflection of the man who inhabited it.

Ryuusuke was immediately swept away into a sea of giggling females, Michiko began to socialize, and Minako made herself scarce. Their grandfather had opted to stay at home with Sayuri and Hanako. Alone, Kimiko searched the crowd for a familiar head of white hair, but wasn't fast enough.

"Kimiko-san! It's been far too long since you graced us with your presence." An arrogant voice called and Kimiko inwardly cringed. She took a deep breath and put a polite smile on her face before turning to face to the heir of the Hashimoto family, Masuru Hashimoto.

He was as arrogant as he was handsome. Women were constantly swooning over him, his emerald green eyes and sandy blonde hair gave him an aesthetically pleasing appearance, but Kimiko knew there was nothing pleasant about the man. He thought himself better then everyone and had an open distaste for those he deemed himself superior too; including her late wife, her daughter, and his own cousin Shikima.

"It surely hasn't been that long Masuru-san." Kimiko replied politely, eyes discretely searching for an escape route.

"A day without seeing your beautiful face seems a lifetime." He countered and she had to stop herself from jerking away when he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles. Masuru was a prime candidate for marriage, being the heir to the Hashimoto family, and his father would soon be retiring the position., making him head.

However, he was the last person Kimiko would pick.

"Kimi-chan!" A boisterous voice called, saving Kimiko from having to form a response.

"Shunsui." She breathed, trying to keep the relief from her voice. The woman could kiss the scraggly captain now standing next to her.

Though not all captains were noble, they were high ranking officials, and almost always invited to events held by nobles.

"Shunsui-taichou, what an honor to have you here." Masuru said, a fake smile plastered on his face. He might not have particularly liked the captain, but he had enough sense to know it was never a good idea to get on a captain's bad side.

"Hello Masaru." Shunsui greeted casually and Kimiko couldn't tell if Masuru was angrier about the lack of honorific or the fact that Shunsui got his name wrong.

"Well, I think it's time I greeted the host." Kimiko announced, detaching herself from the detestable man.

"What a shame, perhaps we can have dinner sometime Kimiko-san." She nodded, tight-lipped, and grabbed onto Shunsui's arm, extracting them before any further conversation could take place.

"He is a very unpleasant man." Kimiko commented as she and Shunsui stood apart from the chattering nobles. It had been a while since she had been to such an event and she felt out of practice.

And she felt angry.

"They're all so ignorant, the non-Shinigami ones. They don't care about what happened, all they care about are their fancy parties, about gaining even higher status. It's sickening." She vented, her frustration rising the longer she stared at the happy nobles. "I've been around these people my whole life, I've always known it was like this, but to be so carefree at a time like this-".

A strong hand grasped her arm, grounding her. She took a deep breath and met Shunsui's comforting gaze. He was always able to do that, to calm her down, bring her back.

"Let them live in their ignorant bliss, it's better. Would you rather them panicking? They know what occurred with Aizen, but in their mind, we are going to stop him. They have no doubts about our abilities, they trust us."

"I wish I was as confident as them." She sighed, feeling the weight of all that occurred bearing down on her. Shunsui placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she felt some of the pressure alleviate.

"We are going to stop him, he took us by surprise, none of us were ready for him to be at the level that he was. Now we know, know we'll be prepared." There was a dark promise in Shunsui's words. Despite the persona he portrayed, he was one of the strongest in the Gotei Fourteen.

"I missed it." Kimiko said, whole posture deflating. "How did I miss something this big? Three captains, _three_."

"You can't keep beating yourself up over this Kimiko. Aizen's smart, this was something he was planning for a long time. What matters now is stopping him, nothing else."

"You always know how to make me feel better." Kimiko smiled, perking up even if just a little.

"What kind of man would I be if I couldn't make my favorite girl smile?" He replied causing her to roll her eyes.

 **A/N: This is super long but I couldn't find a place to end it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all who favorited and followed!**

 **lizyeh2000: thank you!**


End file.
